


A Quiet, Normal Life

by Runeb19



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All Overwatch Characters - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Domestic, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeb19/pseuds/Runeb19
Summary: Of all the events that had changed his life, Gabriel Reyes hadn’t expected his son losing a fight with a girl to be one of them. But watching the girl’s father angrily take her away would start a chain reaction that would throw all of their lives into disarray. But if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really mind.





	1. Everyone Gets a Turn (to Apologize)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Jesse's original last names are their middle names because why not?

Jesse Mccree Reyes wasn’t normal. He wasn’t particularly abnormal either, but while Gibraltar High School was a veritable breeding ground for eccentric personalities, he was relatively quiet, which made him a target. Whether it was was the faint western accent, the cowboy hat he’d insisted on wearing the first couple of days or-well, he was somewhat unhealthily obsessed with cowboys, and people at school at taken notice.

 

It didn’t help that he’d only lived in Gibraltar for a little over a year, and hadn’t made any real friends. He was picked on, lonely, and it was getting harder to hide it from his dad. He didn’t know if his father would do anything to try and help, but he _did_ know that anything the man tried to do to help would be infinitely worse than the man doing nothing.

 

So he’d gotten desperate. The others liked making jokes? He could make jokes.

 

That was when he made his second mistake.

 

_“You’re not famous! You’re not special!”_

 

Hana Morrison was decidedly _weird_ . She insisted she was famous, she occasionally came to school with weird markings on her face, she was obsessed with some weird bunny design-and she was _loud_.

 

The two of them had butted heads before, Hana mocking him for wearing his serape despite the warm temperatures. They’d almost come to blows. If he’d known then what he was about to learn…

 

_“You’re just an attention whore!”_

 

So he’d been mad. So it had stopped being a joke. So he’d been a huge jerk, and deserved what’d he got.

 

Making fun of Hana Morrison didn’t make the others his friends.

 

Making fun of Hana Morrison didn’t earn him any respect.

 

But that wasn’t because they’d all suddenly gotten a conscience.

 

No, when he made fun of Hana Morrison,

 

She beat the _shit out of him._

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday, September 17th, 2044**

 

Satya Vaswani was, ultimately, a good boss. She was strict, and could be a bit of a taskmaster, but she didn't _have_ to give him the day off at all, given that he had asked for it at the last minute.

 

In about...an hour, or so, Gabriel would appreciate that. Right now, he was pissed.

 

Jesse hadn't even told him about the last student-parent event, and now he was going to be late to this one. And it was a _barbeque_. He’d be mad if Jesse made him miss a regular barbeque, let alone a school one.

 

Gibraltar High used to have been an elementary school, before being extensively renovated. It had left them with a wide open grassy field, which the school board had decided to make regular use of. The school didn't have recess, but events like this were fairly common, at least compared to normal schools.  

 

It took Gabriel nearly 10 minutes to find a parking spot-or rather, give up on finding a parking spot, park a block away, and jog over to the field. It wasn't that big of a town. Was anyone at work?

 

_Well, I'm not._

 

He wanted to find Jesse right away, but the field was thick with parents and students, and he’d skipped lunch.

 

“Gabriel,” Angela said, sounding pleased to see him. “I was wondering if you were going to make it.”

 

“Hey Angie. You're serving food?”

 

“My name is Angela.” There was no bite to her words. “I've already had to say that once today. And yes, Mr.Rutledge is out sick.”

 

“Out sick like ‘has a cold’ or out sick like ‘Junkrat did something crazy and now I have to stay home’ sick?”

 

“That’s not his name!” She snapped at him.

 

“Hey, hey,” Gabriel held up his hands defensively. “I don’t know the guy. That’s how he introduced himself to the kids.”

 

She grumbled something under her breath, before sighing. “I think he’s actually not feeling well. He has some respiratory problems, but he always seems to get over it quickly.”

 

He accepted a plate from her and smiled.

 

“I better go find Jesse. Thanks Angie!”

 

“Angela!”

 

“Whatever!”

 

He wandered around the field aimlessly, munching on his burger. It wasn’t bad, considering it was school food.  He’d finished it by the time he finally caught sight of the telltale red and yellow serape. In the middle of a ring of yelling and jeering kids.

 

_Oh...no._

 

He pushed his way through the ring of kids to see Jesse on the ground, arms shielding his face, a girl on top of him, punching him repeatedly.

 

_That is even more disappointing._

 

He started forward, quickly getting angry  before he-and everyone else-was interrupted by a thunderous yell.

 

 _“HANA SONG MORRISON!!_ ”

 

The voice wasn’t familiar, but the tone was, and he stopped moving on reflex. The man sounded like a drill sergeant. The girl looked up, frozen in something like horror. Jesse relaxed slightly, looking up to see the source of the interruption.

 

Gabriel turned, like the rest of them, to see an irate, 6ft blonde man storming through the crowd, who hurried to get out of his way.

 

“Um, um,” The girl held up her hands and began to protest as the man came closer. Gabriel was mute, part of the audience now.

 

The man, still furious, completely ignored the girl's protests, leaning down and scooping her up, throwing her over his shoulder without hesitation.

 

“But I didn’t-he said-I just-he started-”

 

“ _YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!”_

 

Jesse sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. Gabriel stepped forward, keeping one eye on the pair as they vanished from sight. He helped Jesse up and brushed his shoulder off. The boy wouldn’t look at him, red-faced. The crowd around them began to disperse, and Gabriel cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“Do you, uh...want me to get you some...self-defense lessons or…”

 

Jesse hung his head in shame.

 

“There really wouldn’t be any point.”

 

* * *

 

The third loud sigh from the living room was the second sigh too many. Gabriel growled under his breath, turned down the dial on the stove, and grabbed a towel, wiping his hands off as he stepped out of the kitchen.

 

“Do you need _help_ Jesse?”

 

The boy jumped slightly, clearly lost in thought. His pen clattered as he dropped it on the coffee table.

 

“Oh, uh, no, sorry dad.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” He grumbled.

 

“It’s just history,” Jesse said weakly.

 

“Alright, but I’m chaining you to the dinner table until you tell me what happened today.”

 

Jesse mumbled something, but didn’t protest.

 

Gabriel threw the towel over his shoulder and returned to the kitchen. He’d meant to go shopping on the way home, but never got the chance, so he was making do.

 

Spaghetti. It was always their last resort.

 

He called Jesse over and they ate in silence across from each other, Jesse wolfing down the food as fast as he could. He hadn’t, to Gabriel’s knowledge, eaten at all that day, but he also knew the boy was going to make a break for it.

 

Sure enough, the moment Jesse’s plate was clean, he attempted to push his chair back, but Gabriel caught it with his foot, and Jesse just lurched awkwardly in his seat.

 

“Talk.”

 

Jesse groaned.

 

“The more you whine, the longer this conversation is going to be.” Jesse sunk in his chair, like he was trying to hide. Gabriel sighed internally.

 

“Did you start it?”

 

“...yeah.”

 

“You didn’t throw the first punch, did you?”

 

“No. Just…” Gabriel waited. “Hana’s always been...she always says she’s _so_ famous and that we just don’t get it, and…”

 

“You were making fun of her.”

 

Jesse nodded. “It...wasn’t the first time we’ve argued.” He glanced over to the coffee table, where his homework was sitting, half-done, along with his other stuff.

 

 _The serape_. Gabriel thought. It was still early fall, and he was obviously the only kid wearing one. He never quite understood why his son insisted on carrying it around, especially as it was bound to generate teasing.

 

“I just got mad today. Said some stupid shit.”

 

“Jesse…”

 

“Stupid crap. Whatever.”

 

Relaxed as Jesse acted, Gabriel was, at times, forcefully reminded his son was a teenager.

 

“She part of the group that always picks on you?”

 

“N-no, but how do you-” Jesse sat up straight, but Gabriel held up a hand to forestall him.

 

“You always forget I’m personal friends with half the staff there.” Jesse turned slightly red. “Angie- _Ms.Ziegler_ was worried about you.”

 

“Because that’s what I need,” Jesse said miserably. “I’m already gonna have to go see her tomorrow because of today!”

 

“Poor kid,” Gabriel muttered unsympathetically. “Look,” he said, speaking at a normal volume. “For what it's worth, I told her to back off. Live your life, kiddo, but did you really think I hadn’t noticed you haven’t hung out with anyone since...well.” He cleared his throat. “Contrary to your strongly-held belief, I’m not that old. I want you to make friends, Jess, but the last thing you need is your father trying to make the other kids like you.”

 

Jesse smiled as Gabriel released his chair. “I’ve hung out with _some_ people,”

 

They got up from the table and Gabriel grinned. “Glad you enjoy movie night, but I don’t really count in this context.”

 

“Hey!” Jesse tried to sound indignant as Gabriel grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

 

“Go finish your homework, _Hijo_. I’ll take care of the dishes.”

 

“‘Kay!” Jesse flashed him a grin and hurried back over to the coffee table.

 

Relieved that the talk had gone well, Gabriel hummed to himself as he cleaned the plates, idly wondering if he should ‘forget’ his phone at home or ‘accidentally’ turn it off tomorrow. He really didn't want to have to duck out of work two days in a row.

 

He knew that it didn't matter _what_ happened tomorrow.

 

This was not over.

 

* * *

 

**Thursday, September 18th, 2044**

 

Jesse lounged in the shade provided by the old maple tree. The school's field was ringed with them, and it was a warm, sunny day, perfect to lay back and take a nap, his serape bundled up to act as a pillow. Let the others call him an old man. These nice days were going to start running out fast, and he’d enjoy them as he saw fit.

 

Ms.Oxton was out and had apparently forgotten to leave the substitute a lesson plan. Unable to get a clear sense of where the class was at, the substitute had given in and let them outside to enjoy the weather. He’d clearly wanted to get out as well.

 

He heard someone approach and cracked an eye open to see Hana Morrison walk up, arms behind her back, not looking at him. She was alone, not with the few girls she normally ran around with.

 

Jesse groaned quietly but sat up, blinking his eyes several times to adjust.

 

“What do you want?” He would rather pretend yesterday never happened. If they forgot about it, maybe everyone else would too.

 

“I...um...are you okay?” The actual question came out in a rush, like it was pulled out of her.

 

“Huh?” It wasn't what he’d expected. “Uh...yeah.” He wondered what she was getting at.

 

“I just...I’m sorry!” She ducked her head. “I'm so, so sorry! I was having a bad day and I just-I’m sorry!” Jesse just stared at her, mouth slightly open.

 

They stayed that way for several seconds, each waiting for the other to say something. Eventually, Hana looked up, looking nervous.

 

She’d gotten one good punch in yesterday, before he’d started blocking. It still hurt, where she’d hit him.

 

He didn’t buy it.

 

“Yeah right,” he snorted. She looked up, apparently confused. “You aren't sorry. Your dad is just making you apologize.”

 

“Wh-what? No! I-”

 

“Oh save it, Drama Queen, you aren't a good actress! I saw him yesterday. Bet he just gave you an earful and told you to say sorry, like any parent does with a little kid.” Hana actually took a step back, looking shocked. He didn't care. All the frustration and stress of the school year was bubbling up, and after yesterday, he didn't bother to keep it down. “Did he promise to give you your phone back if you apologized? You're such a spoiled brat!”

 

He was gonna say more until he actually looked at her.

 

She looked on the verge of tears.

 

The rest of his rant died in his throat as she turned on her heel and ran toward the school.

 

_She was faking. She had to be faking._

 

_Oh god I hope she was faking._

 

_…_

 

_Dad's going to kill me._

 

Well, if he was going to die, he might as well get some rest first. He couldn't really bring himself to feel bad about what he’d said.

 

It wasn't until the end of the period that he learned he had a _much_ bigger problem than his dad to deal with.

 

Ms.Ziegler was stalking across the field, heading straight toward him.

 

She looked angrier than he had ever seen her before in his life.

 

* * *

 

When his dad entered the counselor’s office, Jesse found himself wishing that Mr. Tekhartha was there. His father would undoubtedly still have been called, but neither of them understood the man much. Ms.Ziegler was a different matter.

 

“What's the damage?” Dad asked. His voice was resigned, like he’d been expecting this.

 

“Before we get into that,” Ms.Ziegler’s voice was level, but Jesse could tell it was forced. “What,  _exactly_ , did Jesse tell you happened yesterday?”

 

_Ah, shit._

 

Dad didn’t seem to understand.

 

“He told me the truth, Angie. He started it by making fun of her.”

 

The tiniest sliver of hope was dashed as soon as it had appeared.

 

“There is little difference between an omission of truth and an outright lie,” Ms.Ziegler said. “He called Ms.Morrison an _attention whore_ , among...other things.” Her smile was icey. “I was also told there was some choice...Spanish words as well.”

 

His father turned to him very slowly, his expression frozen on his face, but Jesse could all but see the anger boiling beneath the surface.

 

One day, Jesse would notice how much trouble speaking without thinking got him into. Today was not that day.

 

“Ah, well, I, uh, might've forgotten to mention-” He cleared his throat. “You know, class already started and I really should-can I be...excused?” His voice trailed off into a whisper, but both adults heard him.

 

“While I applaud your dedication to your education, Jesse,” Ms.Ziegler lied. “I'm afraid the answer is no. I, however, am needed elsewhere.” The door opened, then closed, leaving the two of them alone.

 

Gabriel Reyes was a large man. There were very few other people built to scale with him, and Jesse had only ever seen two men taller. His father knew it too, often using his height and build to intimidate others. Jesse normally found it entertaining, particularly when he scared off an annoying salesman or the like.

 

As his father placed a hand on each arm of his chair and leaned down to look him in the eye, he found out it wasn't much fun to be on the receiving end.

 

“So, Jesse, what happened _today_?”

 

* * *

 

Jack Morrison had simple wants. He wanted stability for his family. He wanted to do well at his job, and help people. He wanted his daughter to do well, and be happy.

 

Said daughter was where it all got complicated.

 

Hana was energetic, competitive and emotional. She threw herself into everything she chose to do, refused to take no for an answer, and walked through life with a confidence bordering on arrogance.

 

And he couldn't for the life of him figure out where she _got it from_.

 

He’d adopted her when she was 3, and raised her by himself for the 12 years since. For all the ways Ana and Angela teased him about it, he couldn't see the similarities between them. It didn't help that Hana was obsessed with his mortal enemy.

 

_The internet._

 

They'd both given up on him at this point. Hana had never made him understood what she did, why she did it, or what on earth it was supposed to accomplish. All he knew was that she played games, there was a lot of yelling, but that she would yell at _him_ if he barged in on her.

 

It seemed, though, that whatever she did was at the crux of this current problem. From what he’d gotten out of her-after he was done yelling-the boy had been making fun of her for talking about it.

 

Not that it really mattered, not to him. It didn't matter _what_ the boy had said, it didn't give her an excuse to hit him. Even if he was a little proud that she’d taken down a boy a full head taller than her, seemingly without issue.

 

He’d hoped that, after some coaxing the night before, that today would be the end of it. Hana was grounded, and seemed to really understand that she’d done wrong. She swore she would apologize, and then everything could go back to normal.

 

So when he got a call from Angela asking him to come pick up Hana, he felt a drop of disappointment. Mostly concern. But he really had wanted to avoid this.

 

He got the short version from Angela, Hana not in a mood to talk as she held onto his arm. The boy had rejected her apology, rather rudely, and Hana had run to the woman, crying. She said there was more to it, but that it was being dealt with 'presently’ and she would get back to him afterwards.

 

The car ride home was quiet. Hana could be quite emotional when it came to movies and stories, but it took a lot for another person to make her cry. It also took her a while to really come down from being that upset.

 

They'd get home, talk about it, and then he’d put on a movie. She’d be fine by bedtime.

 

She still wasn't talking when they got out of the car and entered the house. He wasn't going to force her, not yet. Not until he had something to bribe her with. Hana never wanted to have “talks.”

 

She dropped her backpack on the floor and flopped down on the couch, having the sense not to try and escape upstairs. Jack continued into the kitchen, and began to go through the pantry. It was his day off, and he’d gone shopping while Hana was at school.

 

“Popcorn, cereal, or chips?” He called back to the living room. There was a pause.

 

“What kind of chips?” Hana called back.

 

“Potato or Barbeque!” He didn't have to hear her sigh to know she had. “You didn't think I would buy Doritos after yesterday?”

 

“...Barbeque.”

 

“That's what I thought,” He muttered, pulling the bag down and returning to the living room. Hana reached for the bag, but he held it up, out of reach. “Talk first.”

 

“Why do you do this to me?”

 

“Because it works.”

 

Hana groaned dramatically, but the corners of her mouth tugged up into a smile. She shifted to make room, and he sat down next to her, putting the chips on an end table.

 

“So,” he prompted. “You tried to apologize.”

 

“Yeah I-I didn't know what to say. I knew I shouldn't have hit him, but-he said some really mean things, Dad.” She turned to face him, expression pleading with him to believe her. “I know that doesn't give me the right to hit him, but he _did._ ”

 

“Oh, I believe you. If I'd been there, I would’ve given him a piece of my mind. But of my _mind_ , Hana. Not my fists.”

 

“Well yeah,” Hana mumbled. “ _Y_ _ou_ would kill him.”

 

“You were getting there.” She laughed in spite of herself. “And then?” He prompted her again.

 

“I said I was sorry but he didn't believe me. He said you were just making me apologize so I could get my stuff back. Called me a spoiled brat, and I just-I guess I was so busy being mad yesterday that I didn’t have any time to be upset. So it all just kind of came back up.”

 

Jack put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly.

 

“What _did_ he say to you?”

 

“I don’t even know,” She said with a sigh, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“You don’t _know_?”

 

“Some of it was in Spanish.”

 

“He speaks Spanish?” She shrugged slightly, and Jack rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m sorry that happened, but-” Hana groaned, but he ignored her. “ _but_ , I’m not really surprised. You may not be kids anymore, but you aren’t adults. Someone had decked me and then apologized the next day, I doubt I’d believe them either.”

 

Hana frowned, but nodded. “I...guess.”

 

“And tomorrow, when his dad makes him apologize, you’re not going to want to accept it either, because he made you cry.” She made a noncommittal noise. “Hana, I really don't want to have to leave work to go in tomorrow to deal with this.”

 

She looked up, concerned. “You wouldn't have to-” she hesitated, realizing he certainly would. “I don't want you to have to do that.” She whispered, looking down.

 

Jack smiled ruefully. He was a cop, and sometimes he worried that he’d overblown the importance of his day-to-day work to her. Not that it _wasn't_ important, it was just that Hana seemed convinced that if he missed work, someone was going to die. Gibraltar was, overall, a peaceful city.

 

“Just don't attack anyone.”

 

“Dad!”

 

“I know it's hard, and I’m unfair, but just make it through Friday without beating up Spanish-speaking cowboys, and we’ll be fine.”

 

“ _Dad!”_ Hana managed to yell at him before dissolving into laughter. He let her ride it out, smiling. He didn't think his freshman year in high school had involved such theatrics, but Hana was well equipped to handle them. She’d survive.

 

He nudged her when she was done. “Go pick out a movie, kiddo. You can get on your homework later.” She leapt up from the couch grinning.

 

She’d summed it up fairly well, he thought. Both kids had gotten a chance to be angry, and both had gotten a chance to be upset. Hopefully by the weekend, this would all be behind them.

 

They weren't 10 minutes into the movie when the phone started to ring.

 

* * *

 

**_~Earlier~_ **

 

Dad turned the car off as they pulled up by the house, but he didn't unlock the doors. Neither of them even unbuckled their seatbelts.

 

“So,” He sounded angry. “Let's review.” Jesse stared out the window, not saying anything.

 

“Fine,” Dad growled. “The school announces-a week and a half in advance-that they're holding an outdoor Barbeque, parents invited. Something I had to hear about from Angela.”

 

_I knew you'd be working._

 

_I didn't think you'd want to come._

 

_I didn't want you to see how miserable I am around all those assholes._

 

Jesse said nothing.

 

“Then you go _pick_ a fight-a little different from what I heard-insult a girl, call her an attention whore and a bitch, and rightfully get beaten up for it.”

 

_How can you say I deserved to be hit?_

 

_Yeah, I did deserve it._

 

 _But how can you_ **_say_ ** _that?_

 

“Then you _lie_ to me-”

 

“I didn't!”

 

“You don't get credit for telling me everything the second time!” His father snapped.

 

_I thought I said enough!_

 

_I didn't want you to get this mad._

 

_I want to go back to yesterday._

 

“And _then_ -”

 

_I knew you'd be ashamed of me._

 

“- you make the poor girl cry, so I have to get called out of work-”

 

_Why does that even matter? You're a construction worker._

 

_I hope I didn't get him in trouble._

 

“- only to hear all about how horrible we _both_ are!”

 

_What?_

 

“What?”

 

“They know where you learned the Spanish from, _idiota!_ ” He said, driving the point home. “Now not only do we all have to go in on Monday, I get to have a special heart-to-heart with that stupid ape of a principal the day after! Do you have any idea how much work I’ve had to take off on short notice? Do you have any idea how bad-” He stopped short, leaning back in his chair and drawing a hand across his face.

 

“Of course you don't know, you're only 15,” His father muttered, as though reminding himself.

 

He sounded tired.

 

_I didn't know this would happen._

 

_I didn't want you to get in trouble._

 

_I'm sorry Dad._

 

He couldn't speak.

 

“I don't know when I'll have a day off after this,” Jesse could barely hear him. “Just-” Dad's key fell in his lap. “Just go inside. Go to your room. I need to cool down.”

 

_I'm sorry._

 

He needed to say something.

 

_I'm sorry._

 

He unclipped his seatbelt.

 

_I'm sorry._

 

He paused halfway out of the car.

 

“Dad-”

 

“Why, Jesse? Just... _why_?”

 

_I don't know._

 

_I wanted other people to like me._

 

_I didn't want to sit alone at lunch anymore._

 

“Because… I wanted something to happen. Something to change.”

 

“Well congratulations kid.” It didn't sound as nice or as friendly as it usually did. “Something did.”

 

* * *

 

Jack got up from the couch and walked over to the phone, picking it up with a feeling of resignation.

 

“Jack.”

 

_“Mr.Morrison?”_

 

Oh. It wasn't work.

 

“Oh, uh, yes. Sorry.”

 

_“This is Gabriel Reyes. Jesse’s father?”_

 

“Ah,”

 

An awkward pause. He could hear the man clear his throat.

 

_“Look, Angie forgot to call you before she left, so she asked me to call you. We’re supposed to go in with the kids right after school on Monday.”_

 

He didn’t think he’d ever heard anyone else call her Angie. She barely let him do it.

 

“Wait, so, she forgot to call me from the school, so she called you to ask you to call me?”

 

_“Yes, yes she did.”_

 

He could practically hear the man roll his eyes.

 

_“And look, I...I’m sorry. For all of this.”_

 

Jack smiled, and lowered his voice so Hana couldn’t hear him. “If you have to apologize for what he _said_ , I have to apologize for what she _did_. So...sorry.”

 

He heard a snort.

 

_“Well I think that just leaves the boy left.”_

 

“It'll work itself out. Things like this always do.”

 

 _“Hmph. I'll take your word for it.”_ A pause. _“Uh...see you Monday, I guess.”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Gabriel, and the other “adult” characters are in their early 30s, Hana and Jesse are freshmen (15), and the rest of the characters are split. Every character introduced in the game at the start of writing this will make an appearance at some point. Also, Winston is not an actual ape, just very big. Calling him ‘ape’ is a cheeky joke.
> 
> If it wasn't obvious, Jack and Gabriel don't know each other. They know a lot of the same people, but never really crossed paths themselves.
> 
> Also, my hope in these early chapters is to kind of 'drip-feed' information about the characters and world, to avoid doing in big, immersion-breaking chunks. Not really sure I succeeded, but uh...yeah. (I'm not sure what else to say.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	2. Problems Poorly Buried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a different version of the Omnics and the Omnic Crisis for this stories canon. The short version is that it was a war between the U.N. and others, and a group of nations that *called* themselves the Omnium. The long version (I promise there is one) will be explained in the story at a later date.
> 
> Oh, and Bastion, Orisa, and Athena aren't robots. Just people.

**Monday, September 22nd, 2044**

 

“So, level with me,” Mr.Morrison said as they exited counselor Zenyatta’s office. “Have any of you ever understood anything that man has said? _Ever_?”

 

Hana stroked her chin, apparently deep in thought.

 

“I think...he introduced himself. Right after we sat down.”

 

Jesse laughed as Mr.Morrison rolled his eyes. He stole a glance at his father, who didn't seem amused. The weekend had burned away most of the negative feelings, but that didn’t mean all their problems were solved.

 

As if on cue, his father’s phone began to buzz. He sighed, held up a hand as Jesse drew breath to speak, and stepped away to answer it. Jesse looked down at his shoes, while the Morrison's slowed down, curious.

 

“...Yeah, yeah of course. Right after I drop Jesse off...yeah.”

 

He was getting called into work. Gibraltar was in the middle of a large-scale expansion, and Symmetra was stricter on her deadlines than even the city was.

 

Gibraltar was in a period of extreme growth. In the past 5 or so years, crime had plummeted, new businesses had opened, and the old military base had been opened to the public for tourism. Combined with the seaside setting and the old news that several high-profile soldiers from the war with the Omnium had ‘retired’ to the city, and public interest in the country had turned toward the now flourishing city.

 

The business his father worked for was run by a young woman named Satya Vaswani, a former head of the Vishkar corporation who had broken away from the company to form her own business-and taken several other top execs with her. She’d named the company Symmetra, but the name had quickly become synonymous with the woman herself. She’d gotten an exclusive deal with the city to oversee all new developments, and was determined to do it on schedule.

 

“Well, come on,” His dad said, walking over and clapping him on the shoulder. “Let’s get going.” He glanced over his shoulder toward the Morrisons. “Sorry again about all this.”

 

Mr.Morrison held up a hand. “No hard feelings.” Hana nodded in agreement, smiling slightly at Jesse, who smiled back.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll call someone over to watch you,” His father’s voice floated out of his bedroom. “Probably Angela, if she’s free.”

 

I can stay home by myself, Dad.” Jesse couldn’t keep a plaintive note out of his voice. He was 15, after all.

 

“Oh really?” His father emerged in uniform. Most construction companies might not have strict uniforms, but Symmetra required it.

 

“What am I gonna do? Burn the house down?”

 

“You say that like its a joke, but-”

 

“I was _nine_ , Dad!”

 

“You were _ten_!”

 

“Big deal!”

 

“It _was_ a big deal Jesse, I had to buy a new oven!”

 

“Yeah, well, now I know how to make Macaroni and Cheese properly, and we don’t _have_ any anyway!” They glared at each for a second, before Dad snorted, and they both started laughing.

 

“Ok, ok, you probably won’t burn the house down. Again.”

 

“That house is still standing.”

 

“As far as you know.” Dad shook his head, chuckling. “I’ll ask someone to look in on you. But mind you, you’re still grounded, and your homework still needs to get down.”

 

“Yes sir,” Jesse said, rolling his eyes.

 

“That’s about the level of excitement I would expect.” They hugged, briefly. “Alright kiddo, I’ll get home as soon as I can.”

 

“Be safe.” His father had never been seriously hurt at work, but others had, and it always worried him.

 

Dad just grinned and winked as he left.

 

No one ever came to check on him. It worried him at first, but his dad came back around 10, mumbled something about him Jesse needing to go bed, before going into his own room.

 

Jesse sighed as he peeked in the door. His father was splayed across the bed, fast asleep, like he’d walked in the room and just fallen on the bed.

 

“Night Dad,” he muttered as he pulled the door closed.

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday, September 23rd 2044**

 

“...wait, wait,” Gabriel said, standing up. “That's not right.”

 

“Mr.Reyes-”

 

“Gabriel,” He said, a little more snapish than intended. “We've known each other long enough.”

 

“Gabriel,” Winston conceded. “We have a lot of different corroborating accounts on this. It's not something one child made up.”

 

“Listen, I know Jesse said some bad things, but this is different.”

 

“Exactly. That's why you and I are having this talk.”

 

He _really_ couldn't stand Winston sometimes.

 

“Look, I get a foul mouth when I'm drunk, or in a bad mood.” He paused. “Especially when I'm both. And yes, Jesse picked up some of that, but I don't _talk_ like this. Especially about other people! And I like to think Jesse has better things to do in his free time than look up _even cruder_ Spanish.”

 

Winston steeped his fingers and looked over them at Gabriel, clearly not convinced, and he let out a growl of frustration.

 

“Even barring all of that, Jesse isn't stupid enough to lie to me a _second_ time, especially since I said I'd be talking to you.”

 

Winston sighed. “I don't blame you for feeling so strongly about this Gabriel, but as I said, a lot of students reported this.”

 

Gabriel clenched and unclenched his fingers. He didn't believe this. Jesse wouldn't lie to him a second time. Hell, Jesse hadn't technically lied to him the first time. His son knew better than that, and his son _was_ better than that. If Gabriel didn't stand by him now-

 

“Did Hana Morrison report this? Say anything on this?”

 

“Um…” Winston hesitated, frowning. “No...I suppose not. But-”

 

“Just ask her?” Gabriel asked. She’d struck him as an honest girl, if a little over the top. “Please?”

 

Winston sighed. “Alright, alright. But only because you said please.” The man gave him a sly smile. “I know it's not easy for you.” He picked up the phone before Gabriel had a chance to answer.

 

* * *

 

_“Hana Morrison, please report to the principal’s office.”_

 

Hana looked up, about to take a bite out of her pizza.

 

“What _now_?” She groaned, setting the pizza down.

 

“Maybe it's unrelated.” Fareeha suggested. “Maybe you did something _else_.”

 

“Hey!” Hana exclaimed, punching her arm as the older girl laughed. Fareeha was a senior at the school, and often acted like Hana’s older sister. Their parents were close, and Fareeha had often watched her when they were younger.

 

“I doubt it,” Jesse spoke up. He’d been quiet since Hana had waved him over. “This is when Dad is supposed to be meeting with the principal.”

 

“But they only want me?” Hana asked, frowning.

 

“Maybe you should go too, Jesse. Just in case,” Fareeha suggested.

 

“Not if I don't have to,” The boy muttered. “If I'm going to die, I'll wait to find out later.”

 

Hana sighed, and stared down at her uneaten slice of pizza.

 

“I know it wasn't going to taste good, but I was still looking forward to eating it.”

 

“Don't worry,” Fareeha said. “I'll make sure no one steals it.” She gave Jesse a pointed look, and the boy held up his hands.

 

“Hey, hey, be nice,” he said. Hana stared down at his conspicuously empty plate, and gave him a suspicious glare.

 

“Neither of you can prove anything,” He muttered, crossing his arms.

 

“We’ll never have to.” Fareeha’s threat was good-natured. Hana got up from the table, waving goodbye as she walked out of the cafeteria. It wasn't far to the principal’s office, and when she entered, Mrs.Athena, the secretary, just smiled and waved her through.

 

Sure enough, Mr.Reyes was there, leaning against a side wall. The principal, a very large, but friendly man, smiled at her.

 

“Thank you for coming, Hana,” Winston said. The principal insisted on going by his first name, which Hana didn't mind. Many of the staff, including Winston, were familiar with her father, and she’d met many of them outside of school.

 

“Of course.” The response was automatic, and she sat in the chair in front of the principal’s desk. She quickly realized that it was where Mr.Reyes must have been sitting, and began to stand back up, giving the man an apologetic look. He held up a hand, smiling slightly.

 

She supposed that to many, Mr.Reyes must be a frightening figure. He rarely seemed to smile, he had scars running down his face, and he was _big_. As tall as her father, and broader. But she didn't mind him. Her dad had scars running down his face as well, and even if he was more cheerful than Mr.Reyes, she could tell they were the same type.

 

“Now, Hana,” Winston said, drawing her attention back to him. “We wanted to...clear up some...inconsistencies, in what happened last week.” He frowned slightly as Mr.Reyes, and sighed, clearly not happy. “What exactly did Jesse call you? Specifically, what did he say in Spanish?”

 

Hana blinked, looking back and forth between the two men.

 

“Uh...it was...puta? I think…” She glanced at Mr.Reyes, who nodded.

 

“That's what I was told.”

 

Winston’s frown deepened.

 

“That's...all he said? In Spanish, I mean.”

 

“Yeah…” Hana said slowly. “Why?”

 

In response, the principal groaned and buried his face in his hands.

 

“This just refuses to go away, doesn't it?” Winston’s voice was muffled, but understandable.

 

“You’re telling me?” Mr.Reyes sighed.

 

* * *

 

“Apparently whatever translation program they were using didn't teach them how to pronounce the words,” Gabriel said as he and Angela walked to the parking lot. “And their guess at how to pronounce them was terrible.”

 

“And of course, Jesse can pronounce it all just fine?” Angela sounded more amused than annoyed.

 

“Well, yeah,” Gabriel said defensively. “It's the difference between hearing someone say it and just looking at a page in a book.”

 

“A phone screen,” She murmured.

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

They stopped at the edge of the lot, and Angela turned to him.

 

“Apologize to Jesse for me, would you? I don’t mean to excuse what he did say, but I shouldn’t have believed those kids. I know Jesse better than that.”

 

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, smiling ruefully. “You think you’re bad? I was that mad at him because of what he _did_ say.”

 

“I think I had a hand in stoking that fire,” Angela said, shaking her head. “Weird thing to be relieved about, isn’t it?”

 

“That he wasn’t quite as bad as we thought he was? I’m more relieved that I don’t swear like that when I’m drunk.”

 

Angela arched an eyebrow at him. and he hesitated.

 

“I...don’t, do I?”

 

“You certainly used to, but you’ve adjusted to civilian life-and civilian language-well enough.”

 

“When did I scream about prostitutes and other women like that in Overwatch?”

 

Angela’s smile faltered. “It was...after Egypt.”

 

When Commander Ana had lost her eye and a half dozen men and women had died.

 

This was why they didn’t talk about the war.

 

“You said something to the effect of Ana being the toughest woman you know, and me being a miracle worker. With a dozen or so expletives added in for good measure. I didn’t ask for a full translation.”

 

“Leaving it forever a mystery what I really said.” Gabriel forced a smile on his face. “I should get to the car. School’s out in a few and I don’t want Jesse beating me there.”

 

She knew that, of course, but smiled and nodded anyway.

 

“Of course. I’ll see you around, Gabriel.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He got in his car and waved as she drove out of the lot, before leaning back in his seat and rubbing his eyes. Life in Gibraltar could be so surreal. A town chock-full of war heroes. He’d go down to the grocery store and see Wilhelm Reinhardt, the most high-profile crusader still alive, buying bread, and then grabbing a tray of mini-cupcakes because he couldn't help himself. He’d watched Lena Oxton, an ace fighter pilot turned English teacher, lose a drinking contest with Mako Rutledge, a guerrilla fighter turned cafeteria chef, with Winston, the lead scientist from Overwatch R&D, (now a high school principal), passed out before the other two had even gotten tipsy. Lena’s girlfriend had closed the bar early to take them all home herself.

 

He’d been the last to move to Gibraltar, at least from Overwatch, and it still struck him how...domestic, it all was. How quiet their lives here were.

 

The school bell rang, and the doors opened to release a stream of kids.

 

He wouldn’t trade this life for anything.

 

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t think it was strange.

 

* * *

 

Jesse listened to the clink of dishes coming the kitchen while he absent mindedly filled in his homework.

 

It was history, and it was early enough in the year that Ms.Oladele hadn’t given them any critical thinking questions, and dates and names were easy for him. His father always said that he just ‘had a head for it’, but Jesse always felt that it was just because he enjoyed it. He actually _wanted_ to attend that class.

 

Just as the smell from the kitchen reached him, he heard his father call to him.

 

“You want cheese?”

 

Dad never wanted to make hamburgers. Had something happened?

 

Oh. He must feel bad.

 

Dad poked his head around the corner.

 

“Did’ja hear me?”

 

“Oh, uh sorry. Yeah, I do.” Dad shot him a curious look, but disappeared back into the kitchen.

 

Hana had, perhaps unwisely, told him everything. He wasn’t sure what he was _supposed_ to feel, but he knew that what he _felt_ was bad. Dad had stood up for him, and that mattered, and yet…

 

He blinked and looked down at the large dark spot on his paper. He’d been running his pencil back at forth on the paper without thinking about it.

 

He tried to erase it, before giving up and just writing the answer next to it. Let the teacher be confused.

 

“Jesse! Yours is ready!” He put his pencil down and walked into the kitchen, where the burger was sitting on a plate ready for him. He grabbed it and moved to the table without a word, not looking at his father while he did the dishes. Dad liked to cook his burger longer than Jesse preferred, but he was cleaning the other dishes.

 

“So, uh…” Dad started, over the noise of the sink. “How was school?”

 

Jesse took a large bite of the burger before answering. He really didn't want to talk.

 

“Alright,” He said, food in his mouth.

 

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” The correction was automatic, with no feeling behind it. A pause.

 

“You and Hana made up?”

 

He swallowed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That's...good.”

 

Jesse grunted, and heard his father sigh.

 

“I'm sorry, ok?”

 

Jesse didn't look at him.

 

“And if it means anything, Angie is sorry too. We shouldn't have gotten so mad.”

 

_No, you shouldn't have._

 

“Thanks,” He muttered. He wasn't even sure if his father heard him.

 

Another sigh. What did Dad expect? He’d just found out that what felt like half the school had worked together to try and get him in trouble.

 

_I'm not going to pretend to be happy for you._

 

“Jesse…” Dad's hand rested on his shoulder, and he shrugged it off, trying to eat.

 

The hand returned, Dad's grip firmer this time.

 

“Jesse, we’re going to talk about this.”

 

“Talk to yourself if you want to that badly!” He growled, standing up and shaking his father's hand off.

 

“Do we have a problem?” His father demanded.

 

_You’re not helping anything!_

 

_Leave me alone!_

 

“You can't _help_ anything!” Jesse snapped.

 

“I can try!”

 

“And do what!?” Jesse demanded, turning to face him. “What could you do that wouldn't just make it worse?”

 

His father seemed taken aback by the question.

 

“How would I make it worse?” Dad asked, confused.

 

And before he could stop himself, Jesse yelled, “Hana already gets made fun of for being adopted! I don't need that in my life too!”

 

Silence fell between them. Jesse might as well have slapped his father, the look he was giving him.

 

“I…” Jesse started, then stopped, staring at his shoes. It wasn't a lie. And he couldn't take it back. After a moment, his father just walked out of the kitchen. After a minute, he heard the door open, and flinched as it slammed close.

 

On the stove, the remaining burger burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe feels guilty and tries to make up for it, but alas, Jesse is 15. And I don't know about you all, but I said some stupid stuff at 15.
> 
> Drama!


	3. Running Interference

 

**Tuesday, September 23rd 2044**

 

“Yes...yes thank you Jack. Emily is working tonight, thankfully, so she’s keeping an eye on him, and Lena will probably be there before you, so I'm sure it'll be fine.”

 

Jesse tuned out the rest of the conversation. Dad had apparently had the sense to call Angela before actually leaving, but had still driven straight to Tracer’s, the local bar.

 

That he’d _driven_ there was the main problem, and after Angela had found out, she’d called the bar.

 

He’d only heard part of the conversation from there, but she’d called Mr.Morrison, of all people, to bring Dad home.

 

He heard the click of the phone being hung up, but didn’t move. He was curled up in a ball on the couch, quietly hating himself.

 

He heard Angela sigh, and then felt her sit next to him.

 

“Are you going to talk?” She didn't ask how he felt. Maybe it was obvious.

 

He didn’t answer.

 

“It wasn't all you, you know. There's a lot going on for your father right now.”

 

 _Yeah, and all of it is either about me or because of me._ Jesse thought bitterly.

 

“There's a lot of pressure on him at work. The government's been showing a lot of interest in Gibraltar. There's a lot Symmetra is expected to do.”

 

“It doesn't help that he has to work more,” Jesse muttered.

 

“No, it doesn't.” Angela agreed.

 

He couldn't stand the silence.

 

“I said I didn't want to be made fun of for being adopted, ok?” He could feel her eyes on him, and shifted to face further away from her. “They already make fun of Hana for it,” he mumbled. “If they found out I was, they would be even worse.”

 

“Who, exactly,” Angela's tone was carefully neutral. “Are ‘ _they_ ’?”

 

“That won't help. You all getting involved would just make it worse.”

 

“Jesse, that's not right. If they've been attacking you-”

 

“The only one who _attacked_ me was Hana!” Jesse snapped at her, sitting up.

 

She wasn’t impressed. “And did it occur to you that she was only upset enough to do so because these other students were making fun of her?”

 

It hadn’t, actually.

 

“Just because we work at a school doesn't mean we’re all blind or deaf, you know. We know there's been problems among the students about,bullying. I got so angry at you because I thought you'd been part of it, but you clearly got swept up in it just like Hana did.” She stood up and walked a few feet away, resting her hands on the back of a nearby chair. “We've been hands off this whole time for precisely the reason you want us to be now. But don't let yourself be tortured just to preserve some stupid status quo, ok?”

 

He didn't answer.

 

Something soft hit him. He untangled himself and found his serape on top of him. He clutched it to his chest.

 

_Did she know?_

 

_Did it matter?_

 

The answer to the first question was probably ‘yes’, but he didn’t know the answer to the second.

 

“Look,” She said. “Teenagers say stupid things. And sometimes grown men _do_ stupid things. Just apologize, okay? It’ll work itself out.” He drew breath to answer her, before she cut him off. “But maybe wait until tomorrow, to be sure he’ll actually remember you said it.”

 

* * *

 

Jack didn’t bother taking his jacket off when he entered the bar. One drink wasn’t enough to get him drunk, and he was sure the girls would offer, but they’d been putting more pressure on some gang activity on the west side and he was tired.

 

“Alright smart guy,” Lena’s accent was unmistakable. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

 

Mr.Reyes’s voice was noticeably slurred. “Trick question! I don’t know if you’re counting your thumb or not!”

 

“I’m not-that’s-I’m not holding it up anyway! It doesn’t matter!”

 

“Don’t get all upset just b’cause I figured out your little trick.”

 

Jack rounded the corner to see Emily behind the counter, head resting on her arms, apparently defeated. Reyes’ back was to him, apparently delighting in the reactions he was eliciting from Lena.

 

“Oh, hey Mr.Morrison,” Emily said, looking up at him.

 

“Jack.” He corrected her automatically.

 

“In your dreams,” Emily replied sweetly.

 

“He, uh...ok?” Jack asked, nodding toward Mr. Reyes.

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, he's fine.”

 

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, and Emily blushed faintly.

 

“He was pretty down when he came in, but I think we all gave his son a little too much credit. He wasn't a drink in before he decided he was over it.”

 

“He’s still here.” Jack pointed out. “And rather drunk.”

 

“I got the feeling it's been awhile since he's gone out drinking. He seemed to just decide he was already here, so he might as well have fun.”

 

“After storming out of his house without telling anyone where he was going?” He was not giving Jack a very good second impression.

 

“I think he's...a bit of a dramatic.”

 

Jack groaned. _Wasn't everyone these days?_

 

The sound caught the attention of the bickering pair down the bar. Lena’s eyes lit up and she bounded over to him, Reyes awkwardly turning around in his seat to face them.

 

“Commander!” Lena said, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing before jumping back out of his personal space.

 

“Jack.” He corrected her.

 

“Never!” Lena said dramatically, before hopping up onto the counter to sit next to her girlfriend.

 

Jack rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. Lena was infectious.

 

“Commander?” Reyes asked, squinting at him.

 

“Not anymore,” Jack sighed. Reyes seemed confused.

 

“Right, sorry,” Jack said. “Automatic response. I _was_ a Commander, back in Overwatch.” Reyes’ eyes lit up with interest.

 

Emily, chin resting on a hand, rolled her eyes. “Isn't _everyone_ in this town retired from Overwatch?”

 

“Pretty much!” Lena giggled.

 

“Yeah but...I dunno you,” Reyes said. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Surely you're not _that_ drunk?”

 

“No, no!” Reyes waved an arm at him. “I mean, you're Morrison, from school, but I don't remember you from service.”

 

It was Jack's turn to study the man with renewed interest.

 

“You too?”

 

“Now I think of it,” Lena said, halfway lost in thought. “You weren't in London when I worked with him. Or Egypt. Or...yeah, wow, you two did a helluva of a job avoiding each other.”

 

Jack decided against continuing the conversation. He was curious, but it was a matter to investigate later, when Reyes was sober.

 

“Look, Mr.Reyes-”

 

“Gabriel. Call me Gabriel!”

 

“Gabriel, then.” The man grinned at him. “Angela asked me to take you home, to make sure you didn't try to drive yourself.”

 

Gabriel scoffed. “‘Course I wasn't! What kinda man she take me for?”

 

“A drunk one,” Jack replied dryly. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, took a breath, paused, held up a finger, paused again, then dropped the finger and shrugged. “Good talk. Get your coat, I don't wanna leave my daughter home any longer than I have to.”

 

Gabriel let out a dramatic sigh, but acquiesced, grabbing a coat and standing up, noticeably off-balance. He took a step, then frowned, turning toward Emily.

 

She waved him away. “I have your bill. Pay later, when you're sober enough to properly regret tonight.” Gabriel nodded his understanding, which appeared to be a mistake, and he had to grab the back of a chair to steady himself.

 

“Good God, Reyes!” Lena exclaimed. “You must have worse tolerance than I do!”

 

“Shaddap,” Reyes snapped, opening his eyes to glare at the chipper brunette. “I don’t drink much.”

 

“Raising a kid does make going out for drinks more complicated,” Jack agreed, stepping over and grabbing Gabriel’s upper arm.

 

“I suppose you’d know,” Emily said, shrugging. “One single dad to another, and all that.”

 

Jack spared Gabriel a curious glance. He hadn't really thought about it, but now he did, he realized he had heard nothing of a Mrs.Reyes.

 

The mention of his kid seemed to subdue Gabriel, and Jack, mindful of the reason Gabriel had come here in the first place, elected to leave, waving goodbye to the girls and leading a compliant Gabriel out to his car.

 

“So, what's your address?” Jack asked as he started the car.

 

“O-” Gabriel paused, holding a hand up to his mouth, and for a horrified second Jack was sure the man was about to throw up in his car. Instead, Gabriel just burped, shook himself, and answered. “124, North Super Street.”

 

Jack blinked. “...Really?”

 

Gabriel turned to him, frowning, “Yeah...why?”

 

“That's-that's just a couple blocks from me. I live at 176 North Super.”

 

Gabriel looked as stunned as Jack felt. “An’ we-we never saw each other?”

 

“I...guess not.” Jack frowned. “We must drive by your house on the way to school every morning. How could we have never seen you?”

 

“We hafta get up early,” Gabriel said, clearly still drunk. “I work early. So I-I have to take Jesse in early.”

 

“Huh…” Jack hummed in thought as he reached down to put the car in reverse when Gabriel caught his hand.

 

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Uh...sure.” Jack said, pulling his hand away.

 

“Your-your Hana, she’s adopted, right?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“She ever...seem bothered by it?”

 

Jack wasn't sure what he had been expecting Gabriel to ask, but this wasn't it.

 

" _Bothered_ by it? I...don't think so.” _I didn't think so until you said something._ “Why?”

 

“Something Jesse said,” Gabriel shrugged.

 

“He gets bullied for it?”

 

“No, he said she does.” Jack's jaw dropped, but no words came out. Gabriel squinted at him. “Should I have...not said that?”

 

Jack didn't answer, instead putting the car in reverse and driving out of the lot.

 

“So I shouldn't have.” Gabriel seemed to nod to himself. “Shouldn't have.”

 

 _God, he's drunk_. Or maybe it was more that he was just talkative when inebriated, rather than assuming the man was just hammered. The result was the same, and now that Jack’s mind was grappling with the revelation that Hana was being bullied because she was adopted, he didn't really have the energy to deal with the mans idle chatter.

 

Thankfully, it wasn't a long drive, and Gabriel didn't seem to mind being completely ignored. They pulled to a stop in front of Gabriel's house, and he watched the door open, Angela visible, leaning against the door frame.

 

“Least I know why Angela asked me to go get you,” Jack muttered, more to himself than to Gabriel, but the man responded anyway.

 

“It's cuz we live so close!” He declared, fumbling with his seatbelt. “We should hang out sometime!”

 

“Ah, I don't know-”

 

“Come on! I owe you a drink after this, at least.”

 

“Maybe, sometime,” Jack said, amused. He was sure the man would forget this conversation.

 

“It's a date!” Gabriel said, managing to get his seatbelt off. He flashed a smile at Jack and opened his door. “I can make it to the house myself.”

 

“Forgive me if I'm skeptical,” Jack responded dryly.

 

“I do,” Gabriel said, patting Jack's hand. Jack was unable to resist the temptation to roll his eyes, and Gabriel threw the passengers door open.

 

“Thanks for everything, Jackie,”

 

“Do not call me that,” Jack growled.

 

Blank surprise crossed Gabriel's face for a moment, before it settled back into a placid smile. He held up his hands as he stepped out of the car. “Sorry officer, I won't do it again,”

 

Jack didn't dignify that with a response, just reaching over and closing the door. He watched Gabriel make his unsteady way up to the front door before switching the car into drive and making the short, two-block trip to his own home, pushing Gabriel from his mind. He and Hana needed to have a talk.

 

* * *

 

Angela had her best disapproving mom look going as Gabriel made his way up to the door.

 

“Honestly, Gabriel-” Her frown deepened as he drew nearer, and she leaned. “Are you _even_ that drunk?”

 

He grinned. “I'm very pleasantly buzzed, if you must know.”

 

Angela rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Why are you like this?”

 

“There's no easier way to gauge someone's personality,” Gabe said, rolling his shoulders. “That I can write off and pretend never happened, anyway.”

 

“You put on this... _charade_ just to get to know Jack?”

 

“No,” Gabe said, frowning at the implication. “I went to drink because I was upset, and I'm definitely drunk. I just sobered up a bit on the ride home.” He glanced down the street. “Can't believe we live so close.” He muttered, more to himself than Angela.

 

“You didn't know?’ She arched an eyebrow at him.

 

“Hey, he didn't know either!” Gabe said, raising his hands defensively.

 

Angela scoffed and rolled her eyes, before standing aside to allow Gabriel to get past.

 

“Jesse’s in bed, though I doubt he’s asleep.”

 

“I doubt your doubt,” Gabriel said, yawning. “Boy loves to sleep. Angry or not.”

 

“Angry?” Angela frowned. “He's not angry.”

 

“No?” Gabe asked.

 

“At himself, maybe. Not at you. He felt awful about what he said.”

 

“Huh,” Gabe rubbed at his chin. Angela waited for a response. “I need to shave.”

 

“Gabriel!”

 

“Calm down, Angel.”

 

“It's Angie! I mean Angela! I mean-I'm going home!”

 

Gabe laughed and turned to watch her as she stalked towards her car.

 

“Thank you! For everything.” He called after her.

 

She sighed as she dug her keys out of her pocket, before turning to look at him, a soft smile on her lips. “You know you can count on me for anything, Commander.”

 

“And I'll always have your back, Valkyrie.” He said, giving their standard reply.

 

He stayed on the porch, waiting for her to start up her car and pull out. He waved as she left, before turning to go inside, taking care to lock the door as he went.

 

He shed his jacket, hanging it up on a rack near the door, before struggling with his boots. After almost falling over, he elected to go sit on the couch to pull them off, throwing them carelessly by the door, before leaning back on the couch. It was so tempting to just let himself pass out...but no. He had done enough damage to his image tonight. He didn't need Jesse to come out in the morning to find him passed out on the couch.

 

With an enormous effort, he stood up, shaking himself slightly, and making his way to his room. He paused by Jesse’s door and listened for a moment. He heard nothing.

 

“Go to bed!” He called through the door.

 

After a seconds pause, Jesse yelled back. _“I am in bed!”_

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and kept walking. Jesse’s snoring would wake the dead. If it was quiet, if meant he was awake. He had enough sense to stumble into the bathroom and throw back some mouthwash. He had an alarm set for tomorrow, but knew he was going to be hungover, and move slowly. The mouthwash was no substitute for actual morning hygiene, but it would help if he didn't get to it. He didn't even bother to close the door all the way, falling on the bed, and he was asleep almost immediately.

 


	4. Resolutions

 

**Wednesday, September 24th, 2044**

 

Gabriel pretended not to hear his door pushed open. His head hurt, and he was determined to stay in bed as long as he could. He made no move, or gave any sign that he was awake, but Jesse apparently decided to throw himself on the bed next to him regardless.

 

“Oof!” Gabe had to move slightly to make room as the bed rocked.

 

“Mornin’ Dad!” Jesse could be so damn cheery in the morning.

 

Gabe responded with an indistinct grunt.

 

“You snore. You were too quiet to be asleep.”

 

“You snore too,” Gabe grumbled.

 

“Guess I get it from you.”

 

“You're adopted.” Jesse gave vent to a loud, horrified gasp. “And you're not Latino either.”

 

“Well, now I _know_ you're lying.”

 

“Son, I know I've explained to you what a hangover is before. Do you want something?”

 

There was a pause, and then the bedsprings creaked as Jesse sat up properly. “I'm sorry.”

 

Gabe managed to lift his head, so he could see Jesse’s guilty expression. “I'm sorry too,” he said, reaching out and shoving the boy lightly. Jesse’s face turned into a grin, and he shoved back. “You'll never push me out of bed. I'm bigger than you.”

 

“A heavier sleeper, too. Least when you drink.”

 

“What?”

 

“You slept through your alarm.”

 

“ _Mierda!_ ” He sat up fast, dragging the blankets with him and knocking Jesse from the bed. The boy fell off with a yell of surprise, but the bed was far from the wall, and he landed harmlessly on carpet. “Lead with that next time!” Gabe yelled, leaping out of bed as he saw the time. “I'm going to be late!”

 

“I guess I thought our father-son bonding and reconciliation was more important!” Jesse called as he rushed to the bathroom.

 

“Not since you turned 12!” Gabe called back. “Go get ready for school!”

 

The next 5 minutes were a rush of activity around the house as they hurried to get ready.

 

“Not gonna make it,” Gabe growled as he checked the clock. The school was the opposite direction of the worksite he was assigned to today. “I just had to drink…” Normally, he woke up well before Jesse, so he could get ready at his own pace, and start breakfast before he woke the boy up. When Jesse was woken up, he was a grouch, but when he woke up on his own, he was almost insultingly good-natured.

 

“Sorry Dad,” Jesse said, sounding guilty.

 

“‘S not your fault kiddo. I was the bigger idiot last night by far.”

 

_Last night…_

 

That gave him an idea.

 

He grabbed the phone and immediately looked for previous calls. The Morrison's were at the top of the list, just under Angie. He apparently didn't call people that often.

 

He put the phone up to his ear, foot tapping impatiently. Morrison was ex-military, there was no way he hadn't woken up yet.

 

After 3 rings, the phone picked up.

 

_“Jack.”_

 

He sounded tired, but Gabriel could make time to feel bad later.

 

“Hey, this is Gabriel Reyes. I uh-wanted to thank you for last night, but mostly I need another favor.”

 

There was a pause.

 

_“What do you need?”_

 

Bless the soldier that was unwilling to turn down a desperate man.

 

“Can you pick up Jesse on your way to school today?”

 

“What?” Jesse asked, looking up from the toast he’d been scarfing down. Gabriel angrily made shushing motions at him with his free hand.

 

“I slept in. I was just hoping-since it's on your way…” He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

 

It was hard to tell, over the phone, whether Mr.Morrison was sighing or yawning.

 

_“Sure, I don't mind. Just tell him to listen for me honking.”_

 

“Thank you!” Gabriel sighed in relief. “You're a real lifesaver, Morrison.”

 

“Morrison!?” Jesse asked, indignant. Gabriel ignored him.

 

 _“You're welcome.”_ Mr.Morrison audibly yawned.

 

 _I would expect a military man to handle mornings better_.

 

At least, that was what he wanted to say. But he didn't want to chance making the blonde mad.

 

“Thanks again,” Gabriel said, before hanging up.

 

“Dad!” Jesse whined, sounding more than ever like a petulant child. “I don't want to go to school with Hana!”

 

“Deal with it! They'll honk when they're here!” Gabriel barked as he threw his jacket over his shoulders and hurried out the door. He paused before he closed it, before calling back; “Have a good day, Son! I love you!”

 

“Do you though!?”

 

He closed the door behind him, grinning.

 

* * *

 

Jack watched Jesse hurry out his house, backpack held in a hand instead of resting over his shoulder, his serape fluttering in the wind of his passage. Hana made a disgusted noise from the passenger's seat.

 

“Be nice,” Jack warned her. She didn't respond. They'd yet to talk about last night. She'd been asleep when he got home, and he hadn't wanted to start such a conversation so early in the morning.

 

Jesse hesitated for a second when he reached the car, as if unsure what to do, before reaching out and opening the door to the backseat. He tossed his back in the far seat before climbing in himself, carefully closing the door behind him.

 

“I, uh...thanks, sir.” Jesse mumbled, not look at them as he buckled in.

 

Hana made another disgusted noise in response.

 

“Hana…” Jack growled.

 

She sighed. “You're welcome,” she said in a long, suffering voice.

 

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. “What did _you_ do for him, exactly?” Hana blushed, and Jack decided to ignore her, looking at the boy in the backseat through the rearview mirror. “You're welcome, Jesse. We only live a couple blocks away anyway.”

 

Jesse finally looked up at him, confused. “Wait, you do?”

 

“Yeah, you didn't know?” Hana flipped her hair over her shoulder contemptuously. “Really, cowboy. Come on.”

 

“Hana you found out 5 minutes ago.”

 

“Why do you never take my side on anything?” Hana whined, crossing her arms and pouting while Jesse did a poor job of hiding a smile.

 

“Your Dad and I only found out last night.” Jack said, speaking to Jesse. “That why Angie called me to pick him up, and why he called me this morning.” He put the car in drive and pulled back out into the street, heading toward the school.

 

“I don't think I've ever heard anyone aside from Dad call her Angie,” Jesse said, seemingly more to himself than to either of the people in the front seat.

 

“We have a history. I served in Overwatch, back when it was active.” Jack explained.

 

 _That_ perked Jesse’s interest. “Really? So did my Dad!”

 

Jack didn't take his eyes off the road, but he could tell Hana was interested as well.

 

“Another thing we learned last night. We were never on assignment with each other. We must’ve been the only agents who never met. Now that I think about it, Angie probably assumed we knew each other.”

 

“Really?” Hana asked, animosity toward Jesse momentarily forgotten.

 

Jack smiled. “Yeah. We were a close-knit group. Why do you think so many of us came to this town together?” He heard Hana grunt in acknowledgment, apparently thinking. He didn't know why she’d gone back to gone back to being angry at the boy, but it probably had more to do with it being early in the morning than anything. He was happy to distract her from it.

 

“Hey…” Jesse started slowly. “I just realized-Dad _drove_ to work this morning, didn't he?”

 

“I...assume so…” Jack answered slowly.

 

“But didn't he-I mean, his car was left at the bar, right? Because you drove him home.”

 

“Oh, that's what you meant.” Jack said. “Angie called some of my friends. Well, they're probably your Father's friends too, now I think about it. They got the car home.”

 

“Ooh.” Jesse said. A short pause. “Who?”

 

* * *

 

“So _that's_ how my I got my car back.”

 

 _“Really, Gabriel? What did you think happened?”_ Amari’s tone of voice, even over the phone, did an excellent job of making people understand just how disappointed in them she was.

 

“I didn't think about it at all until I was already in the car.” Gabriel answered defensively. “And then I had other problems. Namely, getting to work without one of your men pulling me over.”

 

_“I'm pretty sure you just admitted to committing traffic crimes to a police chief.”_

 

“Oh, please, I didn't admit to anything specific enough to warrant investigation.”

 

 _“I have criminal intent on record if we catch you on the traffic cameras_ . 

 

“On that note, how did you explain to Fareehah that you could pick the lock to a car door?”

 

_“Oh, we had that conversation ages ago. Wilhelm locks himself out of his car all the time.”_

 

“Wait, his regular car or his cruiser?”

 

_“Come on, Gabriel, you know the answer is yes to both.”_

 

“Such a forgetful giant,” Gabriel chuckled. “How he ever managed that Crusader armor is beyond me.

 

_“Absent mindedness does not equate to clumsiness. You're thinking of Winston.”_

 

Gabriel laughed. “Well I should let you get back to work. I've still got a few minutes left on my break.

 

He heard her sigh. _“I don't understand why you're so dead set on keeping that job. Not that there's anything wrong with construction, but I'd hire you on in a heartbeat.”_

 

“Never.”

 

_“I wish you'd at least give me a proper explanation. You can't think we’d judge you, whatever the answer.”_

 

“I just don't want to, Captain.”

 

 _“Chief,”_ Ana corrected, though he could hear the smile in her voice. _“Live your own life, Gabriel. But I'm not going to stop worrying about you.”_

 

“Understood, Ma’am.”

 

_“I hope you never get it in your head to complain about your son's sass.”_

 

“No comment. Now I've gotta get back to work. Thanks again.”

 

_“Of course. Have a good day.”_

 

The phone clicked off and Gabriel squeezed his eyes closed. He supposed he couldn't blame Captain Amari for not believing him when he said he just didn't want to join the police force, but if there was some deeper reason, his therapist hadn't figured it out.

 

Gabriel was just done with being a hero, done with fighting bad guys and keeping order. He'd lived that life, and it had been enough for him. He wanted a normal, simple job so that he could look after himself and his son, and live a normal, simple life.

 

He opened his eyes and checked his phone. His break was over. It was time to get back to work.

 

* * *

 

“Ughhhhh,” Hana groaned as she sat down at the lunch table. “Dad's gonna be so mad at me...”

 

“What'd you do?” Jesse asked, sitting down next to her.

 

“What she _didn't_ do, I'll bet.” Fareehah said, from Hana’s other side.

 

“It's not my fault history is boring!” Hana said.

 

“It's your fault when you don't do the homework.” Fareeha murmured, taking a bite of her pizza.

 

“What's wrong with history?” Jesse asked.

 

Hana narrowed her eyes at him. “Nothing to you cowboy, I'm sure. Some of us prefer to live in the present.”

 

“And still others prefer to live in the imaginary future where they're famous and their grades in school don't matter,” Fareeha said, swatting Hana with a folder she’d had out.

 

“Hey…” Hana pouted. “It's not imaginary…”

 

“Whether it will happen or not, it's still not now. You need to take school seriously.”

 

Hana screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue. “Thanks, _Mom_.”

 

“You should really be nicer to people,” Fareehah said, arching an eyebrow at her.

 

"Why should I bother?" Hana questioned, voice filling with something like a snobbish disdain. "Everyone here is beneath my notice."

 

“Well, if you keep being rude, Jesse might put his homework back in his bag and not let you copy it before class.”

 

“My new best friend was gonna do what now?” Hana asked, whipping around to stare hopefully at Jesse. The man had his backpack propped up next to him, the days assignment in his hand, smiling sheepishly.

 

“If your dad can be half as scary as mine can be, then...well, I wouldn't put anyone through that.”

 

“A true hero! I've had you all wrong, Jesse Reyes!” Hana declared, before diving for her own backpack.

 

“The quickest way to a woman's heart.” Fareeha said, rolling her eyes. She noticed, though, that Jesse had a small smile,on his face the rest of the lunch period.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, crap.” Jesse groaned, looking at the newest message on his phone.

 

_I'm not going to be able to pick you up from school today. They asked me to work a double-shift and I can't take a break long enough to get you home. Sorry bud, but after missing so much work earlier, I can't really say no. Angie said she'll give you a ride if you wait for a bit after school._

 

“What is it?” Hana asked, glancing over at him curiously. There was no assigned seating in Ms.Oxtons class, and they'd sat next to each other.

 

“Dad can't pick me up today.” Jesse answered, running a hand through his hair.

 

“You have to walk!?” Hana sounded alarmed. It was 10 minutes to _drive_ to school from where they lived.

 

“No, Ms.Ziegler offered to drive me.” Jesse made a face.

 

“What's wrong with that?” Both of them jumped as Ms.Oxton seemed to appear out of nowhere, one elbow on Jesse’s desk, propping up her chin.

 

“S-sorry Le-Ms.Oxton! We'll get back to work!” Hana squeaked, as a wave of laughter rippled through the rest of the class.

 

Ms.Oxton waved a lazy hand at them. “It's just homework, I never said you all had to be quiet. But really, what's so bad about Angie?” she lowered her voice at that, so the rest couldn't hear.

 

“Well, there's nothing _bad_ about her,” Jesse answered, face burning. “Just-it's weird, getting a ride from a teacher.”

 

“Nurse,” Ms.Oxton corrected. “But point taken.” She glanced at Hana. “Don't you two live next to these two though?” She asked Jesse, indicating Hana. “I'm sure the Commander would give you a ride.”

 

The teenagers frowned at her, before Hana’s expression cleared.

 

“Oh! You mean Dad!” She turned to Jesse. “Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.”

 

Jesse seemed unconvinced. “I don't wanna...impose,” He said slowly, apparently taking a second to find the word.

 

“But it's ok to impose on Angie, is it?” Ms.Oxton asked, the raised eyebrow contradicting the smile threatening to break through.

 

“W-well…”

 

“Tell you what Jesse, why don't you come over for a bit and help me with today's history homework and we’ll call it even.” Hana offered.

 

Jesse’s face cleared, and he smiled. “Sure! Is he gonna be ok with me coming over?”

 

“To help with homework? He’ll be thrilled.”

 

“ _Helping_ though, not just giving her the answers.” Ms.Oxton warned.

 

“Oh, of course.” Jesse said, while Hana raised her hands to proclaim her innocence.

 

Smiling, Lena turned away before rolling her eyes. “They'll be even when he does something for her after her _Dad_ drives him home. Teenagers.”

 

* * *

 

“Hello again, Jesse.” Jack said, as the teenagers piled into his car. “I assume Hana forgot to text me something?”

 

“Oops!” Hana covered her mouth, blushing.

 

“Yes, then.” Jack glanced at Jesse through the rearview mirror. “Did your father have to work late?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Jesse answered nervously. “But um, Hana asked me to-”

 

“To help me with my homework!” Hana cut him off, smiling sweetly ather father. “You know I _hate_ history homework.”

 

“I do know that,” Jack said, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. “What does that have to with poor Jesse here?”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Hana asked, affronted.

 

“History’s my best subject, sir.” Jesse said, shifting uncomfortably. “Hana really did just ask for help.”

 

“Well...alright.” Jack said slowly. He was picking Hana up on his lunch break, which meant he'd be leaving shortly after he got there. Jesse seemed like a well-behaved boy, though. Or at least one with a healthy amount of caution.

 

“Thanks Dad!” Hana said, reaching over and hugging his arm. Jack smiled as he backed out of his parking spot.

 

“Was someone else supposed to give you a ride?”

 

“Yeah, Ms.Ziegler, but I told her you would give me one.” Jesse gave Hana a sour look. “When I thought you'd already said yes.”

 

“I'm sorry, ok? I mean, I was sure he’d say yes, and he did, didn't he?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, still smiling. “You know what they say about assuming, Hana…”

 

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

“See you in a few hours!” Dad called.

 

“Be safe, love you!” Hana called back, before she heard the door close. “Alright,” she said, clapping her hands together.

 

Jesse looked up at her curiously. “What?” He was sitting in the middle of the floor, Hana having claimed the bed, and the desk covered in a clutter of folders, papers, and cords that were supposed to go to the computer that she was still grounded from.

 

She hopped off the bed and went over to the TV her Dad had mercifully returned to her at the beginning of the week. From the small, hand-me-down entertainment center the TV stood on, she pulled out her PlayStation and two controllers.

 

“Hana…” Jesse said, voice tinged with worry.

 

“Oh, come on, cowboy! We can finish the homework later!”

 

Jesse looked unconvinced. “We...are on thin ice as it is.”

 

Hana considered him for a long moment. He wasn't wrong. “What about...just what's due tomorrow? Then we play?”

 

“Sure! But...Ms.Oladele’s work isn't due until Friday.”

 

Hana shrugged. “So just come over tomorrow! I mean, it's what? A minute to walk over? I got a new multiplayer game before I got grounded and I've been wanting to play it.”

 

Jesse blinked, apparently surprised, before grinning. “Sounds like a plan to me!”

 

She left the PlayStation where it was and walked back over to the bed. The only homework she had due tomorrow was math.

 

As if on que, she heard Jesse say “Ugh, math.”

 

“Oh, come on, it's easy.” She said, glancing at him. Jesse stuck his tongue out at her.

 

“Maybe for you. I hate math.”

 

“Whoa, hey, I didn't say I liked it,” Hana defended, raising her hands to proclaim her innocence. “Math sucks. This just isn't very hard.”

 

Jesse rubbed the back of his head, looking at the paper. “I know its not, I'm not _that_ bad. But we're supposed to learn this stuff really well right? So we can use it later. Math never sticks in my head.”

 

She understood that. It was how history was for her.

 

“All those dates and names do, though?” She asked.

 

“Well, I _like_ history. It makes it a lot easier to learn. Math is always so...forced.”

 

“Well, why don't we help each other?” Hana suggested. “If we’re both good at what the others bad at…” she let the idea linger, and Jesse seized onto it.

 

“Yeah! We could help each other study!” He said eagerly.

 

“Ok but first, an important question.” Jesse waited. “Are you going to complain if I start calling you my cowboy study buddy?”

 

“To other people? Yes.”

 

“Darn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ms.Oladele is in reference to Orisa, not Efi. In this story, Orisa is Efi's older sister.


	5. It's a Date

**Wednesday, September 24th, 2044**

 

“It's not that I mind you going over to a friends house, considering that friend lives two blocks away,” Gabe said, pinching the bridge of his noise while Jesse was busy looking anywhere but at him. “It's that I mind not _being told_!”

 

“Sorry Dad…” Jesse muttered, nervously playing with his serape.

 

Gabe gave vent to a long sigh. “It just didn't occur to you to text me? I had to come home to an empty house and no explanation. You remembered to tell Angie, for pity's sake!”

 

Jesse’s face was beet red, but Gabe caught the smile he was trying to hide.

 

“What's so funny?” He asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

 

“Nothing! Just, well… Hana forgot to text her dad too.”

 

Gabe closed his eyes. “Two peas in a pod, apparently. You at least got your homework done?”

 

“Yeah!” Jesse answered quickly. Gabe raised an eyebrow, examining the boy suspiciously. “Come on, Dad, does Mr.Morrison seem like the type to let us get away with not doing homework?”

 

He had to give the kid that one.

 

“Fine. Just go to bed.”

 

“What? But it's only-”

 

“Go to _bed_ , Jesse, and be glad that's all the trouble you're getting into.”

 

The boy's shoulders slumped, and he slowly walked out of the living room, before apparently remembering something, and turning around.

 

“Uh, Dad?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Hana, um, wanted me to go over to her house tomorrow, too. Can...I?” He asked slowly.

 

Gabe held his gaze for a long second, before shrugging. “Sure. Not right after school, though, I'll be picking you up.”

 

Jesse frowned. “Are you sure? I mean, Mr.Morrison didn't seem to mind-”

 

Gabe pinned him down with a stare. “Can you say, for sure, that Mr.Morrison is aware you're expected tomorrow?”

 

A long 5 seconds passed between them.

 

“Ah...no.”

 

“Then I'll be picking you up tomorrow.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Go to bed.”

 

A sigh. “Yes, sir.”

 

Jesse retreated to his room, and Gabe walked over to the couch before throwing himself down on it, reaching over to grab the remote. It was only 7 in the evening, and he was sure Jesse would be staying up for a few hours regardless, but Gabe had to do _something_ to punish him.

 

It _had_ been unpleasant to come home and find his son missing, but he’d just called Jesse’s cell and the boy had shown up not 2 minutes later, red-faced and muttering apologies. The truth was that Gabe was just glad Jesse had finally made a friend. In light of that, he wasn't really mad or offended that texting him had just slipped his sons mind. But Gabriel had a talent for _appearing_ mad, and it wasn't the first time he’d employed those skills against his son.

 

He wasn't focusing on the TV at all, his mind wandering. They'd imposed on poor Jack Morrison _again_ , even if it was for better reasons this time. He wanted to make it up to the man, but there wasn't really anything he could do. He was sure the man wouldn't accept money, and it wasn't the right thing to offer anyway.

 

Something to offer…

 

That gave him an idea.

 

* * *

 

**Thursday, September 25th, 2044**

 

Dad had disappeared into the kitchen as soon as they'd gotten home, and Jesse was getting restless. He didn't want to unpack anything, since he and Hana still had homework to do, but he didn't like waiting around.

 

“What are you doing?” Jesse called.

 

“Baking!” Dad called back.

 

“ _Baking_?”

 

“As in cooking food, generally with an oven!”

 

“I know what baking is!”

 

“Then why are you asking? And moreover, why are we yelling? Walk your lazy butt over here if you want to talk!”

 

Jesse groaned and stood up, leaving his backpack by the couch as he walked over to the kitchen poking his head around, to see that his father was, indeed, baking.

 

“Daaaad,” Jesse whined. “Why are you making me wait for you if you were gonna bake something?”

 

“God you sound like a kid,” Dad jibed goodnaturedly. “And it's not gonna take much longer. I got everything ready last night. Just have to actually, you know, _bake_ them.”

 

“Bake what?” Jesse asked, venturing further into the kitchen. “You're baking _cookies_?”

 

“And they're not for you,” Dad answered.

 

“They're for the Morrison's?” Jesse asked, frowning.

 

“And some are for Angie. I promised last night when I called her.”

 

“Why'd you call her?” Jesse was feeling hopelessly lost.

 

“Figured she'd know if they had any allergies. So I promised to make her some in exchange for bothering her.”

 

“But why do I have to wait for you to make these?”

 

“Because they're _our_ apology, kiddo. In case you forgot.”

 

Jesse felt his face flush, and he retreated from the kitchen, though not quickly enough to escape his father's “That's what I thought.”

 

It wasn't long before he heard the oven going off, and he could smell the cookies for the first time. And they smelled _good_. He couldn't remember the last time Dad had made cookies, but he could remember how good they were. He poked his head back in the kitchen.

 

“I don't suppose you made some for _us_ too?” He asked, hopefully.

 

“You mean did I make _you_ some?” Dad asked, intent on the tray he was carrying to the counter.

 

“Well...yes. Did you? Pretty please?”

 

Dad just gave him a look. “Sure, Jesse, come get one.”

 

No, he knew this game. He walked over and grabbed an oven mitt, only for his father to swat him on the head.

 

“If you know they'll burn you hand, you should realize they'll burn your tongue too.”

 

“Child abuse!” Jesse accused, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Not as abusive as letting you get burned.”

 

“Dad, the only reason I went for the oven mitt was because you let me burn myself before.”

 

“You have no proof. Besides, pain teaches kids valuable lessons.”

 

* * *

 

Jack was surprised to hear the doorbell ring, and even more surprised to hear the thunderous noise of Hana running downstairs.

 

“Hey Dad! Is it ok if Jesse comes over?”

 

Jack just sighed and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal both Jesse and his father, the latter with a plastic container in his hand and a bemused expression on his face.

 

“Afternoon, neighbor,” Reyes said, chuckling.

 

“I take it you heard that?” Jack asked, as Hana walked up to stand beside him.

 

“Yeah, our kids are awful.”

 

“Hey!” Jesse said, offended. “I told you about today.”

 

“Yeah, _today_.” Reyes shook his head.

 

Jack stood aside, noting Hana’s blush and deciding she was embarrassed enough. “Come on in, I don't mind.” Jesse ducked his head as he stepped inside, giving Jack a small smile before turning to Hana. Reyes, however, stayed on the porch. When Jack turned to him curiously, he held out the container.

 

“Thought it was a way to say thanks,” the man said. “Not much I can do to make up for all the help, but I figured everyone likes cookies.”

 

Jack took the container, surprised. “Thank you.”

 

“No, really, thank you.” Reyes said, looking over at the kids. “For everything.”

 

Jack smiled and nodded, stepping back to close the door.

 

“Text me when you're heading home, kiddo!” Reyes called.

 

“Ok! Thanks Dad!” Jesse called back. Reyes waved as he left, and Jack closed the door, thoughtful. Maybe he’d been too harsh on Reyes. Everyone had rough patches in their life. He seemed to have just met the man during one.

 

“Soooo…” Hana said slowly, walking over to him. “Cookies?”

 

“Apparently,” Jack answered walking over to the coffee table and placing the container down. He popped the top off and was greeted with the pleasant aroma of freshly-baked cookies. Chocolate chips, by the look of them. “He made these this afternoon?” Jack asked, looking up at Jesse as he took one.

 

“Yup,” Jesse said, nodding. “That's why we didn't come over right away.”

 

“And here I thought it was because you hadn't told anyone,” Jack muttered. He doubted Jesse heard everything he said, but he clearly got the jist, as he stopped talking and stared at his feet.

 

Hana, unbidden, came over and took a cookie as Jack took a bite. _Peanut-butter_ chocolate chip. His favorite.

 

“That's delicious!” Hana exclaimed after she took a bite. She turned to Jesse, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. “Your Dad can cook?”

 

“Err, yeah?” Jesse answered, uncertainly. “I mean, he’s not a chef, or anything.”

 

“Do you not want one, Jesse?” Jack asked, holding one out to the boy.

 

“I'd love one,” Jesse said gratefully, walking over to take it. “Dad just said-I mean, they were for you. So he wanted me to wait until…” Jesse cleared his throat. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“It's alright,” Jack said, amused. “And stop calling me ‘sir'.”

 

“Ok, sir-I-I mean, ok, Mr.Morrison.”

 

“It must be nice, having a dad that can cook,” Hana said, taking a second cookie.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jack asked, offended. “I can cook.”

 

Hana gave him a look that was something like pity.

 

“Dad, you know I love you, but...no you can't.”

 

“What do you think you eat every night?”

 

“Takeout.” Jack glared at her. “Or something Aunt Ana made for us because she felt bad for me.” Well, now it _really_ hurt. “I mean, yeah, the food you make is edible, and all, but you have about the same range of cooking I do.”

 

“That's because it's the amount of cooking you should be able to do.” Jack defended. “When you eventually move out!”

 

“Sure, Dad, but you're not living on your own, are you? I think it's expected that you cook more than pasta and hamburgers when you have a child.”

 

Jack stared at her. Hana met his gaze, unflinching.

 

“You know what I think?” Jack said. “I think these are _my_ cookies, not yours.” And so saying, he scooped up the bin of cookies and walked out of the living room, ignoring her protests and apologies.

 

* * *

 

Jack relaxed on the couch, the TV turned up just loud enough that he could hear it over the kids. He wasn't really concerned that they were already playing video games. Hana might think she was sneaky, but she could only bear to keep quiet when playing for so long, and it had been long enough this time that he was sure they'd gotten at least most of their work done. Cramming work before bed or right before class was something he’d been just as guilty of as a teenager as he was sure the two upstairs were. So long as they got it done and were smart enough not to 'let him know', he was fine with it.

 

His thoughts drifted toward the newly-cleaned container sitting on the kitchen counter. He’d stashed a bag of the cookies in the pantry for Hana to ‘find' later, (that she could have, so long as she asked first), as he’d never intended to eat all of them himself, but he _had_ eaten more than he thought he would. They were good.

 

He’d thought to just send it back with Jesse, but he wasn't really interested in what was playing on the TV, and the setting sun was tinging the sky with a pleasant orange glow. It would be nice to stretch his legs.

 

He got up to put his shoes on, wondering if Reyes would say anything. The man had seemed genuine when he dropped his son off, and Jack had no wish to make things between antagonistic, but he would be the first to admit that his social skills needed...work.

 

He grabbed the container and lid off the counter and headed for the door, pausing when he reached the stairs.

 

“Hana!” He called.

 

The noise of the game ceased, and he heard her door open.

 

“Yeah?” She called back,

 

“I'm going to take a walk! You two behave yourselves!”

 

“Alright!”

 

Her door closed, and the noise of the game resumed. Jack shook his head, smiling.

 

_Nothing to worry about for her, apparently._

 

But in a way, that was nice. It was why he was comfortable leaving her alone in the first place. She would continue to do exactly what she was doing, with or without him.

 

He made sure to lock the door behind him as he left the house. He was going to need a jacket on his walks soon, but it was still comfortable for now. He strolled down the sidewalk, the bin tucked under one arm, trying to think what he would say if Mr.Reyes tried to apologize again. With luck, all he would have to do is give the bin back, smile, wave, and walk away, but while it wasn't fair to judge someone just by what they were like when they were drunk, he had the feeling Reyes would talk more.

 

_Why didn't I just leave this for Jesse for to take back?_

 

_Because I felt like I needed an excuse to go for a walk at this time of the day, even though I didn't give a reason to Hana._

 

Well, yeah, he didn't _need_ to give Hana a reason. She knew he liked to take walks. It was just that there were other people around, for once.

 

He almost walked clear past 124, and turned on his heel to go up the walkway to the house. He knocked sharply 3 times.

 

_Was that...forceful?_

 

He didn't have time to consider, as the door swung open.

 

“Mr.Morrison? Is everything alright?” Reyes asked, looking concerned.

 

“Oh, yes, of course.” Jack should've considered that reaction. “I just wanted to stretch my legs, thought I'd bring this over.” He held out the tub.

 

Reyes accepted it, looking relieved. “Here I thought Jesse had done something.”

 

“No, he’s fine,” Jack said, waving a hand. “I suppose I can understand that.” _Wait, that sounded rude._ “I mean, either of them seem like they could go back to each other's throats at a moments notice.” _What am I even saying?_

 

Reyes, however, chuckled. “That's teenagers for ya. Enemies one week and friends the next.” He shrugged. “All's well that ends well, though.”

 

“I'll agree to that,” Jack said. _Especially since it's a chance to change the subject._ “Thanks for the cookies by the way. They were good.”

 

“Yeah?” Reyes face lit up with a smile. “Glad to hear it!”

 

“Though I did stop the kids from having any. They were being mean.”

 

“Mean? Mean how?”

 

“Well, more Hana than Jesse. I'm not exactly a whiz in the kitchen, and apparently you are.”

 

“I don't know if I'd go that far.” Reyes said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “But I'm not terrible.”

 

“Where'd you learn?” Jack asked, curious.

 

“Mostly just cookbooks, though my _abuela_ -my grandmother, she taught me a bit. I found being able to cook was a good way to make friends in basic, so I got practice in.”

 

“Your unit was lucky.” Jack grimaced, remembering his own groups pathetic attempts at making meals. “Mine insisted that my food was bland and tasteless, and were sure they could do better.

 

“ _Was_ your food bland and tasteless?”

 

“Probably, but they _definitely_ couldn't do better.”

 

They laughed, and Jack felt himself relax a bit.

 

“Maybe I can make the two of you something, sometime,” Reyes said. “Put my supposed skills to the test.”

 

“Oh, you don't have to do that-” Jack started, but Reyes was already shaking his head.

 

“No, I think it's a good idea. There's not a lot I can do to say thanks, but I can cook.” Reyes was sounding more sure of himself as he spoke. “I'll make you guys dinner sometime.” He eyed Jack curiously. “And we’ll call it even?”

 

Jack hesitated. It felt like he was imposing, but he understood that Reyes must have felt much the same way. If he had the chance to clean the slate between them…

 

And a _nice_ home cooked meal sounded _really_ good.

 

“Alright, deal.” Jack said. On reflex he extended a hand, and he was surprised that Reyes immediately took it. His grip was firm, and Jack had to resist the urge to test his strength as they shook.

 

“Just saying though, if wouldn't take much to carry from one house to the other, but if you want it _fresh_ …” Reyes let the sentence hang.

 

“You want to come over to our house cook?” Jack asked, before hurriedly adding, “because that's fine.”

 

“I was thinking you two could come over here. That way I know I have everything I need.”

 

Considering that their kitchen had more snacks than seasonings, Jack had to give him that.

 

“That sounds fine. We’ll just coordinate through the kids?”

 

“The ones that can't even remember to tell us where they are? Do you have a cell phone on you?”

 

Jack did, and before he even registered what was happening, he added the first new contact to his phone in almost 3 years.

 

“We’ll have to figure out a time we’re all free,” Reyes said, flashing him a disarming grin. “But I've kept you long enough.” He raised the hand holding the plastic bin. “Thanks again, Morrison.”

 

“Yeah, uh, no problem,” Jack managed, backing down the porch, raising a hand in farewell as he turned away. He heard the door close, but didn't relax until he was back to the sidewalk.

 

What the heck just _happened_ to him? One minute they were making awkward small talk and the next it seemed Reyes had made good on his drunken promise to take him on a date.

 

No, _no_ , that is _not_ what just happened. The conversation had just moved fast. And Reyes-he probably gave that flashy grin to everyone. Jack had just gotten the wrong idea.

 

He took a deep breath and shook himself. He got stuck in his own head at the best of times. He was usually able to hide it. That Reyes had gotten past that for a second didn't mean anything.

 

It had just been awhile, that was all.

 

Maybe he’d go for a jog, instead of a walk.


	6. How These Things Progress

**Friday, September 26th, 2044**

 

“Come _on_ Jess, we're gonna be late!”

 

“Can't I just catch a ride with the Morrison's? I'm tired.”

 

“It's your own fault if you didn't get enough sleep last night,” Gabe snapped at him. “And you can't treat them like your own personal taxi service!”

 

“But they said they don't mind!”

 

“Jesse,” Gabe sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don't know what gave you kids the idea you can speak for us, but you can't. Hana is not the one driving, and is not the one making that decision. And you do not get to decide what _I_ am ok with. If Mr.Morrison really feels that way, he can talk to me about it, because I am not bothering that man with anything ever again if I can help it!”

 

Jesse had sunk as low into the couch as he could, not looking at his father.

 

“Got it?”

 

“Got it,” Jesse mumbled.

 

“Great. Now grab your stuff, and let's _go_ already!”

 

* * *

 

“Harsh,” Hana said, giving Jesse a sympathetic look.

 

“True,” Fareeha countered. “Seriously, try to put yourself in your parents shoes for the past few weeks. I swear, Mom got a headache just hearing about it.”

 

“Well...yeah…” Jesse muttered. “He was still kinda mean.”

 

“He was probably tired too,” Fareeha said, before taking a bite of her sandwich.

 

“How early _do_ you get up?” Hana asked.

 

“Around 5:30, 6?” Jesse said.

 

“ _5:30_?” Hana exclaimed. “School doesn't start until 7:30!”

 

“Well, Dad always has us get up a little earlier than we need to so we have ‘time to wake up’.” Jesse said, a little defensively. “But he usually starts work at 7, so he needs to drop me off before that.”

 

“And the construction is at the far end of town.” Fareeha said, before turning to Hana. “Maybe you _should_ ask your dad about carpooling. That way they could both sleep in.”

 

“You're right.” Hana turned a serious expression on Jesse. “You won't survive at this rate.”

 

“I-it's not that bad,” Jesse said, letting out a nervous laugh. “I just usually go to bed early.”

 

“Exactly!” Hana said. “If you're going to be friends with me, you're going to have to stay up late playing video games!”

 

“Oh, your concern is...so moving.” Jesse said flatly.

 

“And utterly transparent,” Fareeha jibed.

 

“Quiet Ms. “I have to study for college so I can't play with you”.”

 

“The gall I have,” Fareeha muttered, before getting up. “Come on troublemakers, lunch is almost over.”

 

* * *

 

**Saturday, September 27th, 2044**

 

Gabe dragged a hand down his face. “I just don't want to bother you anymore.”

 

Morrison shook his head, the polite smile remaining fixed to his face. “It's fine, really, you're right on our way to school.”

 

Gabe remained unconvinced. “What if...hmm…ah! How about I take the kids home?”

 

Morrison seemed momentarily confused, before his expression cleared. “Oh, you mean-yeah, that would work. I usually take lunch to go get Hana.”

 

“Great!” Gabe said, clapping his hands together. “You get lunch and the boy and I get to sleep in a little more.”

 

“Everyone wins,” Jack agreed, looking amused.

 

“Thank you, really.” Gabe said, offering his hand.

 

Morrison accepted, and they shook on it.

 

“I still owe you a dinner though, don't I?”

 

Morrison's smile faltered for a moment, before his expression cleared. “Ah, that's-you really don't have to.”

 

“No, no, I insist,” Gabe said, mostly failing to hide his smirk. He didn't know why, but there was something fun about pushing the blonde man like this. It seemed to be the only thing that got through his army-trained defenses.

 

“Well-another time.”

 

“Oh, alright,” Gabe said, waving a lazy hand at him as he stepped back from the door. “But I'll make dinner for you eventually, Morrison.”

 

Morrison cleared his throat, evidently buying time to think of a response, and Gabe elected to turn on his heel and leave, waving a hand in the air as he did.

 

“I'll see you later!” He called, flashing a grin over his shoulder. Morrison didn't answer, merely waving a hand as he closed the door.

 

* * *

 

Jesse looked up as Hana slipped back into the room and slowly closed the door.

 

“What’re you doing, sneaking around in your own house?” he asked, as she hopped back up on the bed. Jesse had taken up residence on a bean bag in the corner, history notebook open in his lap.

 

“My father has very keen senses,” she explained quietly. “And he might be coming up here at anytime.”

 

Jesse arched an eyebrow at her. “So?” He kept his voice down, though.

 

“ _So_ eavesdropping looks bad.”

 

“Eavesdropping _is_ bad.” Jesse corrected her.

 

“Until I turn 18, it's the only way to find out what's going on.” She snapped, before going silent, apparently listening. “If he was going to come up, I think he would’ve done so already. We’re safe.”

 

“ _You're_ safe.”

 

“I thought cowboys were ride or die, you traitor.”

 

“That's not cowboys, thats women with bad boyfriends. What was so interesting to listen to anyway?”

 

“Well, they were talking about carpooling…”

 

“Yeah, that's why Dad walked over with me,” Jesse said, frowning.

 

“Well, apparently my Dad will be taking us to school and your Dad will be taking us back. Pretend you don't know, though.”

 

“What do you take me for?” Jesse asked, offended.

 

“A 15 year old who dresses like a cowboy.”

 

“That is a solid comeback,” Jesse muttered, before clearing his throat. “But that wasn't all, I take it?”

 

Hana shook her head, a strange gleam in her eye. “Did you know your Dad promised to make dinner for us? As in Dad and I?”

 

Jesse blinked. “No…”

 

Hana stroked her chin. “He was almost... _teasing_ Dad about it. And I haven't seen Dad that stutter-y in a long time.” She looked at Jesse. “Is your Dad...single?”

 

It took a second, then two, before he scowled at her.

 

“No.”

 

Hana’s face fell. “He isn't?”

 

“He _is_ , but _no,_ you're not doing this!”

 

“Aw, c’mon Jesse!’

 

“No!” Jesse snapped, and Hana seemed taken aback by his forcefulness.

 

“Am I...missing something?” She asked, hesitantly.

 

Jesse deflated slightly. “Dad got...burned, really badly, last time he was with someone. He hasn't put himself out there since.”

 

Hana seemed sympathetic. “When was that?”

 

Jesse hesitated. “Before...before he adopted me.” Hana stared at him. “Like, right before. Or close to.”

 

“That's a...weird way to rebound.” She said slowly. Jesse glared at her. “N-not that it's a _bad_ thing, I...I'm gonna stop talking now.”

 

Jesse grunted, and looked down at his notebook.

 

After a second, Hana spoke again. “But still, that was a long time ago, wasn't it? And he seemed-”

 

“Just leave it!” After a moment, Jesse added, “please. I don't even know if Dad likes guys. I _do_ know he does like to mess with people, and that's probably all it was.”

 

“Ok.” Hana sighed. She pulled her own history notebook out. “Can I see your notes? Please?”

 

Jesse rolled his eyes and got up, moving over to the bed.

 

“Geez, how do you write so much down during class? I can barely listen.”

 

“We can't _all_ have attention disorders.” Hana punched his arm. “Ow.”

 

They sat in silence for awhile, Hana copying his notes while he doodled on the notebook paper.

 

“So…” Hana started, without looking up. “How long ago...were you adopted?”

 

Jesse didn't answer at first, keeping his eyes fixed on the revolver now dominating a corner of the page.

 

“I mean, you're obviously comfortable calling him Dad, and everything. I just-” she stopped herself, and sighed. “I'm sorry. I've just never known someone else who was adopted.”

 

Jesse carefully detailed the gun chamber.

 

“‘Round 10 years ago. I was 5.” He said quietly. “He knew my birth parents. Didn't want me to end up in foster care.”

 

“Oh.” Was Hana’s only response.

 

“What about you?” Jesse asked.

 

“I was barely 3. Dads last deployment was in Seoul. He...just took me back with him, I guess.”

 

“You guess?”

 

“I was 3. I don't remember. My birth parents must have died in the war. I don't know whether Dad knew them, or me, or if he just decided to adopt…” she trailed off.

 

“You haven't asked?”

 

“Do you ask your Dad about the war?” Jesse looked up and met Hana’s eyes. After a second, he looked away.

 

“No.”

 

They fell silent again, the only sound the scratching of pencil on paper. Jesse could tell they'd both shared as much as they were going to, today at least. It was a sensitive subject.

 

“Too quiet.” Hana said.

 

“What?” Jesse looked up at her, confused.

 

“It's too quiet!” Hana declared, much louder. “Let's take a break! We have all day if we need it.”

 

“O-oh, sure.” Jesse had to lean back out of the way as Hana jumped off the bed, moving to the TV.

 

Jesse shrugged to himself.

 

That was one way to get rid of a bad mood.

 

* * *

 

**Sunday, September 28th, 2044**

 

Gabe took in a deep breath of the crisp morning air, before shivering rather violently. Apparently, the night was warmer than early morning, if his foggy breath was any indication.

 

He usually took walks at night, after Jesse had gone to sleep. His day-to-day involved plenty of outside exercise, but he found a walk around the neighborhood helped clear his head. This morning, however, he’d woken up early, and failed to get back to sleep.

 

He shook himself in a vain attempt to dispel the chill. His old hoodie was usually enough for his nighttime wanderings, but the days were getting colder, and he’d likely have to curtail his activities soon.

 

He bit his lip as he thought of the oncoming winter. Work would inevitably slow as it got colder, and probably come to a halt with the snow. He didn’t have the expertise for interior work, and while he could provide labor for them, the simple fact was that there would be fewer hours available.That was still a few months off, but he had to think about looking for at least a part-time job for the season.

 

He was distracted from his musings when he noticed someone ahead of him. The golden head of hair that was reflecting the morning sun gave him a guess as to who it was.

 

Well, that and the fact the fact that the man was a muscular, broad-shouldered 6 foot tank of a man. But also the hair.

 

“Morrison?” The man started and whipped around to look at him, and Gabriel raises his hands. “Hey, easy, didn't mean to spook ya.”

 

Morrison relaxed as he recognised him, and his expression closed back up into his usual polite smile. “It's alright. I'm just not used to anyone being out here this early.”

 

He should've known better. If their position had been reversed, he would have been just as startled.

 

“Sorry,” Gabriel said, coming up alongside him. “I should've known.”

 

Morrison shrugged. “I mean, its not like there was a better way to get my attention.”

 

It was a fair point, so Gabriel elected to let the matter drop.

 

“What brings you out this early?” He asked, changing the subject. He noted that Jack was more bundled up than him, though not by much. He was wearing a grey hoodie, thicker than the casual black one Gabriel was wearing, and he had thin gloves over his hands.

 

“I usually am,” Jack said. “I take...walks.” He seemed hesitant, but Gabriel smiled easily.

 

“And you go early in the mornings because there's usually no one else around, right?”

 

There was the just the _faintest_ hint of a blush on the mans face, but the uncertain light and cold air made it impossible to be certain.

 

“Well...yes.”

 

“Don't worry, I'm not offended. I do the same thing. Usually at night though. I just couldn’t get back to sleep this morning.”

 

Morrison's face cleared, an amused look in his eye.

 

“What is it?” Gabe asked.

 

“Nothing, just-thinking about Lena said back at the bar. You'd think we’d been _trying_ to avoid each other.” They laughed, and Jack resumed walking, Gabriel falling into step beside him.

 

“That's right…” Gabriel said, rubbing his chin. “She called you...Commander, right? That nights still pretty fuzzy for me.” After a second, he added, “thanks again, by the way. I know that wasn't the best first impression.”

 

“It's alright,” Jack said dismissively. “And yes, I was a Strike-Commander.”

 

Gabriel let out a low whistle. “That's an impressive title. And you went from that to-what do you do?”

 

“I'm a police officer.”

 

“Ah, you work for Amari.” A moment later, Gabriel frowned. “Wait, _you_ work for _her_? She was a Second, right?” A Second was the soldier shorthand for a Strike Force Vice-Commander. SFVC never took off, despite some people's best efforts.

 

“She was _my_ second, and yes, I do. I had quite enough of being in charge.”

 

“She was your-” Gabriel stopped short and looked at Morrison. “Did you have a codename? Or-or get married, or divorced, or something? I worked for Amari a half-dozen times, how did we never meet?”

 

Morrison came to a stop as well, frowning. “You worked _for_ her?”

 

Gabriel bit his tongue, realizing he had slipped up, before he saw the understanding dawn in Morrison's face.

 

“Ah, you were-” he stopped himself and coughed. Both men glanced around, out of sheer force of habit.

 

“Yes, I was.” Gabe replied curtly.

 

“In that case, we were likely _kept_ apart.” Morrison said, lowering his voice. “Strike-Commanders were...public faces. Had to...keep our hands clean. Be able to claim...ignorance, if things happened.”

 

Gabe hesitated for a second, before stepping closer and whispering. “I headed Reaper.”

 

He felt a wave of relief when Morrison seemed to recognize the name.

 

“We all served a purpose,” Morrison said, taking a small step back, looking around.

 

“I know,” Gabe said quietly. “But how we served matters. I don't want to be lumped in with... _them_.

 

“I understand.” Morrison said, just as quietly. “I doubt we’re in danger of being overheard, but…”

 

Gabriel stepped back as well, nodding. “Of course.” After an awkward second, they resumed walking.

 

They enjoyed an almost companionable silence as they did a slow circuit of the neighborhood, each man lost to his own thoughts. They reached Morrison's house first, and came to a stop at the walkway leading up to his door.

 

“Hey, Morrison-”

 

“Call me Jack.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “Jack, then. I just remembered…” He took a step away, turning to continue facing the other man while he spoke. “It's just that, well,” he said, backing away as he spoke. “I owe you dinner _and_ a date, don't I?”

 

Jack turned positively scarlet as the words reached him, and Gabriel turned away, not even trying to fight his laughter as he left the man to stew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's being a little mean, isn't he? I'm sure it'll work out.
> 
> To clarify a couple points, in this version, a Strike-Commander isn't the overall head of Overwatch, just a high ranking, high profile member. Gabriel did not run Blackwatch, he just headed up one of its teams. And neither man seems very fond of the other teams, huh?
> 
> And lastly, while I never say this enough, feedback is always appreciated! I don't have a beta, so I'm bound to miss errors or inconsistency's from time to time, and I love to hear what you guys think of the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Trouble on the Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really haven't paid much attention to the dates I set, aside from making sure they match up properly. (Day of the week/how much time passed.) But as I’m getting into explaining the AU’s history I realized that the story was set too long ago to make sense. So I went through and changed the dates. You’re not crazy, they used to be different.

**Friday, October 10th, 2044**

  


Jack shook himself as he entered the house. The autumn chill was settling in, as leaves began to change colors and a cold wind blew seemingly nonstop.

 

“Hey Dad!”

 

He didn’t turn around as he hung his coat up on the rack, hearing the noises of the game being played in the background.

 

“Hello, Hana. How was your day?”

 

“Good!”

 

He didn’t let a flicker of emotion show on his face as he turned around.

 

“Hello to you too, Jesse.”

 

“Evening Mr.Morrison!” Jesse flashed him a winning smile that Jack ignored, walking past them and toward the kitchen.

 

“Any reason you two are down here?” He asked, not even bothering to ask about Jesse’s presence.

 

“Bigger TV!” Hana answered, intent on the game. There was a loud _boom_ from the TV as Jack filled a glass with water. “I just wanted to see Jesse lose in higher definition.”

 

Jack turned back to face them, arching an eyebrow as Jesse stuck his tongue out at Hana.

 

“We’ll go upstairs now.” Hana was already unplugging the console as Jesse gathered up the controllers.

 

“Oh, Dad made some lasagna.” Jesse said. “We already ate, but it's in the fridge if you want to reheat some!”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Say thank you for me.”

 

“‘Course!”

 

Jesse disappeared from sight, following Hana upstairs, before his head popped out from around the corner. “Oh, and Dad says that this still doesn’t count as making dinner for you.” And he vanished before Jack could respond.

 

“Oh of _course_ it doesn’t count,” Jack grumbled to himself, opening the fridge and seeing the pan. “He’s just making food at night and giving it to me, it's not the same thing at _all_.” He pulled the pan out, unable to ignore his growling stomach, and set about the kitchen to reheat some of it.

 

It had been a weird couple of weeks.

 

Jesse had become a regular presence in his house, usually coming over after school to play games. Hana had been over to the Reyes’ a few times, but aside from praising the quality of the snacks-at which point Jack was sure she was just messing with him-she’d found little to do. Jesse didn’t have any of Hana’s gaming consoles, so they were over here far more often.

 

 _I wish I had known that just not buying the video games was an option,_ Jack mused as he sat down, placing his food on the coffee table and turning the TV to the news channel.

 

Apparently, Hana had moaned about Jack's lack of cooking while she was over at their house, as Gabriel had taken to sending food with Jesse when he went over. First, it had been another tin of cookies, then brownies. After that, Gabriel had shown up with a pot of stew, claiming that he’d meant it to be his and Jesse’s dinner, but he’d forgotten about a prior engagement and didn’t want the food to go to waste. Jack had believed him, at the time, but after the second such incidence, Gabriel dropped the pretenses, and Jesse often showed up with trays or pans of homemade dinner.

 

He would ask the man to stop, but he had to be honest with himself. The food was good, and healthier than his and Hana’s usual fare. Gabriel-on one of the few times he’d actually gotten a chance to speak to the other man-had insisted that he liked cooking, and told Jack to take it as payment for watching Jesse so often.

 

It was a flimsy excuse. The kids were 15, they hardly needed watching, but whether Gabriel just wanted to cook for them or was genuinely concerned about their nutrition, Jack wasn’t ungrateful enough to make him stop.

 

_“Temperatures are likely to drop into the 30s overnight, so bundle up!”_

 

Jack chewed slowly as he watched the news broadcast. Now that he knew to look for him, he’d found that Gabriel did wander the neighborhood most nights. He never seemed to go far, and Jack was sure he did it for the same reasons he took walks in the morning-it cleared the head, and gave them some alone time. More than that, he knew, was that for men like them, sleep could be stressful. He didn’t dream often, but he had pleasant dreams even less so. Considering what Reyes had done, it was likely only worse for him.

 

It was strangely reassuring to see him out there. It confirmed, at the very least, that Gabriel was troubled by what he had gone through. What little he knew of Blackwatchs operations had led him to believe that most of its agents did their jobs without remorse.

 

He turned down the volume on the TV, just enough to hear the noise coming from upstairs, and he squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't good to dwell on such things. The war was like a past life now, and it had been one he’d left behind. He had stopped being a soldier the moment he’d found that poor little girl buried in rubble, alive despite everything.

 

 _I am a depressing person._ He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling and felt irrational laughter bubbling up in his throat. _Don’t think about the war, it makes you sad. Think about horrific civilian casualties instead._

 

He shook a little with silent laughter. No one would ever expect such macabre humor from Strike-Commander Jack Morrison. The farm boy turned war hero wouldn’t dare utter a bad word, let alone joke about death or injury. He wondered if Gabriel would get the joke. Strangely, he felt pretty confident the man would have laughed too.

 

_“...complaints from downtown businesses have increased due to…”_

 

Jack sat up and focused on the TV, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up.

 

_“One store owner said that what had started as graffiti on the wall of his building has now grown into full-blown vandalism. You can see here behind ,e, this window has been smashed, seemingly by a bat…”_

 

Jack growled quietly as he watched the footage. It hadn’t been a bat - the break was too centralized. Someone had thrown a rock, probably, and Jack guessed they hadn’t expected to do so much damage. There was none of the trademark skull graffiti around the building, which led Jack to believe they’d gotten scared and left. Still, if they didn't receive any repercussions, he knew the kids would be emboldened the next time they went to cause trouble.

 

His phone buzzed, and he saw the caller I.D read _Ana_. He grabbed it, muting the TV as he answered.

 

“Ana, what's going on?”

 

_“I’m fine, thanks for asking. How are you doing?”_

 

Jack rolled his eyes.

 

_“Don’t roll your eyes at me.”_

 

“Ugh, come on Ana, its spooky when you do that.”

 

_“I just know you too well. And every time I’m right, I’m only encouraged to do it again.”_

 

“Speaking of, I take it this is about the news broadcast?”

 

_“I guessed you’d be watching. Fool called the news the same time he called us. We couldn’t keep the cameras out, not without making far too big a deal out of it.”_

 

“No graffiti, though. Probably some local kids who scared themselves.”

 

_“I agree, but the problem is who’s encouraging them. We’re confident Los Muertos is trying to set up shop here. Their mistake. This is my city.”_

 

Jack felt a smile creep across his face.

 

“Need me to come in?”

 

_“Not tonight, at least. Besides, I want to do this clean. We gather evidence first, take them in and lock them up. No casualties.”_

 

“Hard to complain about that. What about the kids they’re trying to recruit?”

 

_“Reinhardt has already volunteered to work with the youth reformation program. He’s eager to show the kids the error of their ways either through intimidation or hugs. He hasn’t decided which yet.”_

 

“We all know he’s going to pick hugs. He always picks hugs.”

 

_“Let him pretend he’s still a scary Crusader, Jack. It’s good for his pride.”_

 

Jack chuckled and shook his head. Reinhardt had _never_ been scary, Crusader armor or no. Well, with the exception of any enemy he charged at. They had probably been scared.

 

“Call me if you need me Ana.”

 

 _“I know dear. But I’ve heard you’ve had your hands full lately.”_ Jack blinked in surprise, and Ana continued. _“Is Gabriel’s cooking really that good? We went for drinks a couple nights ago. He’s very flattered that you’ve been accepting his food. I think he has a crush.”_

 

“You went and got drinks with him? How well do you two know each other?” Before Ana could answer, he added: “And I sincerely doubt that.”

 

_“Well of course you doubt it. Being oblivious is part of your charm. And Gabriel and I went through basic together. His food was certainly edible then but I don’t know if I’d say it was good enough to get delivered. Though I suppose, for a guy who thought MREs tasted good…”_

 

“Is there anything else _work-related_ you wanted to discuss, Chief Amari?”

 

_“Don’t be a grump, old man.”_

 

“I am _not_ old!”

 

 _“Of course you aren’t, Jack.”_ Ana’s tone was very patronizing. _“I always wondered if you and Gabe would get along. Glad to see you do. I’ll keep you informed, Jack.”_

 

“Alright, then I’ll see you Monday.”

 

_“Until then.”_

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday, October 15th, 2044**

 

Hana swung her legs below her desk idly, staring at the chalkboard in a daze. She started when Jesse dug his elbow into her side.

 

“At least look like you’re working,” He growled. “She’s coming over here.”

 

Hana shot a guilty glance towards Ms.Oladele, who was slowly walking down the aisle, as she usually did, checking in with students to answer their questions without disrupting the quiet class. She refocused on the paper.

 

_When was the Omnium formed?_

 

March 22nd, 2028.

 

_When did the war with the Omnium begin?_

 

March 22nd, 2029.

 

This was history she knew. The Omnium had simmered for just a year after forming. The way it was written, everyone had known the group had meant trouble when it was formed, but hadn’t been willing to fire the first shot.

 

_Name 3 nations that were part of the Omnium._

 

Saudi Arabia, China, Australia.

 

Most of the bordering countries had joined as well, especially those wedged in-between the superpowers.

 

She bit her lip, thinking. South Korea had been one of the few nearby countries to openly oppose the Omnium. When the war was reaching its end, the Omnium had launched a last-ditch effort to take the country, which resulted in widespread destruction. She didn’t have any solid memories of her home country, but it was unpleasant to think about nonetheless.

 

“Alright?” She looked up to see Ms.Oladele smiling kindly down at her. “A question giving you trouble?”

 

“Oh, no, sorry Ms.Oladele. I’m just thinking.”

 

“Of course. Try to get as much done as you can. I’m sure you’ll have other homework tonight.”

 

She walked on, Jesse just giving her a smile and shake of his head as she passed. When she was two students down, he turned to Hana, looking vaguely concerned.

 

“What's got you so out of it?” He asked quietly.

 

“Oh nothing, just...Dad’s all wrapped up in that gang business downtown. I’m worried.”

 

“Oh yeah, I heard about that. They messed with one of the construction sites downtown. But that's just a bunch of teenagers spray-painting graffiti and stuff, isn’t it? It's not like your dads in any danger.”

 

“That's what I thought too,” she muttered, pausing while Ms.Oladele passed behind them. “But then Fareehah said that apparently this is being caused by some _real_ gangsters trying to recruit people. I’m sure Dad’ll be fine, I just...I get stuck on it, I guess.”

 

Jesse seemed sympathetic. “Sorry, Hana.” He glanced down at the paper. “Though I suppose this isn’t exactly the best material to take your mind off it either.”

 

Hana snickered.

 

“What?” Jesse asked, frowning.

 

“Nothing, you just sound like my dad.”

 

Jesse made a face. “I don’t want to sound like your dad!”

 

“I’m telling him you said that.”

 

“Please don’t. He’s large and scary.”

 

“ _Scary_? Jesse Reyes, you-”

 

“Ssh!”

 

They both jumped in their seats and blushed. Jesse looked back down at his paper, and Hana glanced over at the person who had shushed them.

 

“Sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:There is no meaning to the countries I listed as being part of the Omnium. I just decided it would be in that area of the world, googled a map, and picked a couple of names.


	8. D.Va

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The animated shorts are always so GOOD and Shooting Star was no exception. It really got me wanting to make something for D.Va but I didn’t have any ideas for a standalone story. Then I remembered that there was a part of this story that I haven’t really touched so far…

**Saturday, October 18th, 2044**

 

“Hey, Hana I-”

 

“What? Jesse get _out!_ I’m recording!”

 

“You’re what?”

 

“I’m-ugh, I’ll have to redo all of it! Don’t you know to knock before entering a girls bedroom?” Hana paused the display on her computer and took off her headphones, turning in her chair to glare at Jesse, still standing in the doorway. “You didn’t even say you were coming over.”

 

“If you mean texting you, I did,” Jesse said, holding his hands up to proclaim his innocence. “And your Dad sent me up, I didn’t know you were in the middle of something.”

 

Hana groaned and and leaned back against her computer chair. “Guys suck.”

 

“I feel like that's a pretty unfair generalization.”

 

“All the guys in _my life_ suck.”

 

They shared a laugh, and Jesse shifted awkwardly in the doorway. “Do you, uh, want me to go?”

 

Hana waved a hand at him. “No, you're fine, I can do it later.” Jesse entered the room, closing the door behind him and taking a seat on the bed.

 

“What are you recording?” He frowned. “I’m not missing a school project, am I?”

 

“No, no, it's…” she sighed. “I don’t know what to say. You are the most tech-illiterate teenager I have ever met.”

 

Jesse shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “Well-s’not my fault. Never had that stuff.”

 

“Oh-Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, it's fine,” Jesse said, face flushed. “I mean, hard to miss what you never had, right? I’m alright.”

 

“You’re wearing a cowboy hat,” Hana whispered.

 

“And that's alright, Hana!”

 

Hana snickered and turned back to her computer, saving her footage before closing the game. She doubted she would use it, as she would have to edit around Jesse’s disruption, but it didn't hurt to hold onto it.

 

“But really, what is it?”

 

Hana moved her mouse around the screen aimlessly, gathering herself. She wasn’t so troubled as to think this would end her friendship with Jesse, but she was sure he wouldn’t understand.

 

“I...record myself playing video games and post them online. And people watch them.”

 

She kept her eyes focused on the screen, slowly tracing a letter 8 with the cursor.

 

“Uh...ok?” She glanced over at Jesse, who seemed confused. “Why?”

 

Hana shrugged, choosing her words carefully. “Sometimes it's because they think I’m funny. Sometimes it's because I’m really good. Sometimes both.”

 

Jesse digested the information, thinking. “Is it like...teaching people how to play games?”

 

“No. I mean, some people do, but I don’t.” She paused, trying to think of a way to better explain. “Think of it like...watching sports. Or specifically, an athlete watching sports. A football player watches major league football for a lot of reasons. They might watch it to see what the players do, and how to do it, or just to admire the skill they have.” It seemed to be making sense to Jesse, so she pushed on. “But people also like commentary. Sometimes it's serious, sometimes its goofy. See,” she indicated the mic on her headphones. “I record the game _and_ myself, so people see me play and react. And I mean, I know its just video games,” she smiled weakly. “But it's something.”

 

Jesse considered her. “It doesn’t sound like it’s ‘just video games’ to you.”

 

It wasn’t the answer she had expected. “Well...no.” Her hands came together in her lap, and she stared down at them. “I don’t know-maybe it's just because Dad can such a technophobe, but…” she took a deep breath. “I love doing it, it's really important to me. And it's just hard because there’s no one around who understands it.”

 

The silence stretched between them for a few seconds, before Jesse broke it.

 

“Well, I still don’t understand it,” he said, pretending to check an imaginary watch, “But I’ve got time if you wanna try to explain.”

 

“Yeah?” She asked, smiling, and he nodded. They spent the next several minutes at the computer, Jesse on his knees, elbows on the desk as Hana walked him through how the website worked.

 

“...and I can track the individual stats here, for my videos, but for other people, the easiest way to see how good my channel is by the subscriber count. I mean, it doesn't tell then how _good_ I am, but it's the clearest way to see how big the channel is.”

 

“Ok…how many do you have?” Jesse asked.

 

“Well…” Hana said slowly. “A few...thousand.” She brought up the page that showed the number.

 

“Wow!”

 

“Well-” she started, then stopped. Jesse looked at her, confused. “I mean, yeah, it's a lot,” she said. “I don't want to sound ungrateful. But the _big_ channels have millions of subscribers. Tens of millions.” Jesse stared at her in wonder. “A lot of people use this site, you know. Just nobody around us.”

 

“Apparently,” Jesse said, shaking his head. “Crazy the things we don't know about.”

 

Hana smiled. “I'm sure you know a few things like that that I don't.”

 

Jesse didn't seem to believe her. “I mean, I can probably name more western flicks than you, but with every day I know you, I feel more and more like I don't anything about the world.”

 

“Oh...I'm...sorry?”

 

“Nah,” Jesse said. “It's good, isn't it? Just a lot I never thought about before.” He got up and moved back to the bed, and Hana noticed the backpack he'd brought with him for the first time.

 

“Really? You brought homework with you?”

 

“If we get it done today, we don't have to worry tomorrow.”

 

“You know what Jesse, I take back my apology.” Hana shook her head sadly. “Making you less lame is a solemn and thankless duty, but one I undertake every day.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “I'm not sure the professional video game player has the standing to call me that.”

 

“Only because our town is stuck 3 decades in the past, somehow.” A thought seemed to strike her. “Hey, actually, do you think you could let me record you for a second? Or at least take a picture?”

 

He looked at her warily. “Why?”

 

“Because I've mentioned you,” she giggled. “People are very interested in my cowboy friend.”

 

He scowled at her. “You're so hung up on that.”

 

“Cowboy. Hat.”

 

He glared at her, but knew full well he had no rebuttal.

 

“Do you want me to...do anything?” He asked hesitantly, changing the subject. She shook her head.

 

“No, just an image. I mean, I've gotten used to you, but you do look pretty silly.”

 

“You know, if you keep mocking my appearance I might just say no.”

 

“It's not _you,_ dork. It's the hat and that weird jacket thing, not to mention the absolute confidence you walk around with despite having them on.”

 

“One, it's hard to tell sometimes, two, it's called a serape, and three, don't make fun of the serape!”

 

“Huh?” Hana blinked.

 

“The serape isn't part of some ‘look', ok? It's...it's something else.” He looked away, and she thought she caught sight of a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“Jesse?”

 

He didn't answer.

 

“It's alright if you don't want me to take a picture. It's not like I have to.”

 

“No, it's fine,” he muttered. “And-sorry. I know it's silly.”

 

“What's silly?” Hana asked cautiously. Her curiosity was peaked, but it was clearly a sensitive subject for her friend.

 

He didn't say anything, still not looking at her, and she tried again.

 

“Hey, you didn't laugh at me. I won't laugh at you.”

 

For a second, she thought it hadn't worked, and was about to move on, when Jesse spoke.

 

“I guess-I mean…” he rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the room, as though worried someone else might be there. “I've never really talked about it before.”

 

“Not even with your dad?” Hana asked, before she could stop herself. She had assumed it had come from his father.

 

Jesse shook his head, the dusting of red returning to his cheeks.

 

“It's not...bad, or anything.”

 

“Of course not!” Hana said, before she could stop herself. Jesse looked at her, eyebrow raised. “Sorry. I'm just...really curious now.”

 

“Not that exciting,” he said, frowning. Hana shrugged, this time not saying anything. Jesse heaved a sigh, squeezing his eyes closed, before speaking. “You know I said Dad adopted me when I was five?” Hana nodded. “I don't have a lot of memories from that time. But this…” he fingered the serape, looking down at it. “My...mom, was in the middle of making it, before she died.”

 

“Oh,” Hana said quietly. “Jesse I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-”

 

She fell silent as he shook his head, and he smiled at her.

 

“That's not it, not really. I don't remember a lot, but there's one really clear memory I do have, after the funeral, after Dad had taken me in. I had trouble sleeping through the night, and I didn't know Dad that well yet, but he always comforted me.” He seemed like his thoughts were a long way away now as he spoke, a small smile on his face. “And one night, I went out to find him, since I'd woken up, but I wasn't noisy. And I saw him, in the living room of that little house, trying to finish the serape by lamplight.”

 

“He could sew?” Hana asked, before instantly regretting breaking the moment. Jesse just laughed though.

 

“No, he could not. He must've pricked his fingers 3 times just in the few minutes I was watching him, cursing under his breath in Spanish every time. But he kept trying.” He rubbed a hand over the serape. “You can't even tell what my mom had done and what he finished now. And when he gave it to me, I knew it was really from both him and mom.” After a moment he added, so quietly Hana could barely hear him, “I think that night was when I started to think it was going to be alright.”

 

Hana didn't say a word, pretending she hadn't even heard that last part. Silence fell between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and Hana turned to her own backpack, pulling out their weekend homework.

 

“So, what did you want to do first?”

 

* * *

 

 

**Sunday, October 19th, 2044**

 

“Hmm…”

 

Hana scrolled down the page, leaning closer to the computer without realizing it.

 

“Whatcha looking at?”

 

“God _dammit_ Jesse Reyes!”

 

He quickly retreated out of arm's reach, laughing, as she twisted violently in her chair at the unexpected voice. She noticed her father in the doorway, not bothering to hide his amusement, and glared at him until he closed the door and left.

 

“ _Men_ ,” she huffed, turning away to hide how red her face was.

 

Jesse’s laughter subsided a few seconds later. “You get scared easy, Hana?”

 

“I get _surprised_ easy,” she replied. “Being scared is different.”

 

“Sure, yeah, whatever you say.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Yet you keep letting me into your room.”

 

“If you'll recall,” Hana said, turning to glare at him. “This marks the second time in a row when I have expressly _not_ done so.”

 

“Well…” Jesse shrugged, grinning, not finishing the thought. “Anyway, what are you looking at?”

 

“Halloween costumes.”

 

“Online?” He moved back over to stand next to her.

 

“For what I'm looking for? Yeah. No way I'll find it in this town.” She turned to him. “What are you gonna be doing?”

 

Jesse raised an eyebrow. “Maybe put on a fake beard? ‘Bout all I'm missing.”

 

“I suppose when you spend every day in costume…” she sighed and turned back to her computer.

 

Jesse chuckled, and leaned back in toward the computer. “So what are you so sure you can't,find here?”

 

“It's the costume of a video game character.” A pause. “From a South Korean game.”

 

“So...not here.”

 

“No.”

 

He looked at the list of costumes curiously as Hana slowly scrolled down the page.

 

“She kinda looks like…”

 

“Me?” Hana looked at him, smiling. “I thought so too.”

 

“‘Thought'?” Jesse asked curiously.

 

“Before Aunty Amari moved down here, Dad took me with him to visit her. I was eight, I think? And I saw the game with this character on the cover and I begged Dad to get it for me.” She smiled wistfully. “I think I made him feel bad, actually. I kept saying that she looked like me. Or maybe it was the looks he was getting from other people. But either way, he bought it for me.” She reached down to one of the desks cubbys, and after a moment, produced the game case.

 

“What kind of looks was he getting?” Jesse asked, taking the box from her and looking over it. _M.E.K.A_ was spelled out on the cover, with the character that resembled Hana standing next to a robot below the letters.

 

“I didn't notice them at the time, but Aunty was there, and she mentioned it last year, when the topic came up. She said that about half of the people around us looked sympathetic, and the other half were judgemental.”

 

“What?” Jesse asked, laughing, looking up from the back of the game case. The game was apparently about a group of mech pilots fighting evil robots off the coast of South Korea.

 

“The way she put it, the people probably assumed I was Dad's biological daughter, and that my Mom was out of the picture-like they thought she was dead or had just left. So some of them felt bad for poor little me, and the others were pressuring my failed husband of a father to get his little girl the game.”

 

“You sound like you're quoting someone.”

 

“Paraphrasing. Aunty Amari is very mean to Dad when she wants to be.”

 

Jesse laughed and returned the game to her. “So you mean Fareehah’s Mom, right?”

 

“Yup! She served with Dad during the war, and they stayed good friends ever since. I've known her my whole life.”

 

Jesse rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “That's weird. My Dad and her know each other from the war too. They aren't as close as it sounds like her and your dad are, but don't you think our Dads should've met?”

 

“I've been wondering about that too,” Hana said. “I mean, have you noticed the way they both seem to know _everyone_?” There had been plenty of times, when Mr.Reyes had been picking them up, that they'd happened upon some of the faculty members. Usually, they greeted Mr.Reyes by his first name, as though they'd known each other for some time, a greeting he had returned. The same situations often occurred in the morning, when her father dropped them off.

 

“Yeah...maybe they did meet? And they just don't remember?” Jesse suggested.

 

“I suppose that's possible...but they remember everyone else.” Hana shrugged. “Whatever.”

 

Jesse mirrored her, grinning. “Whatever.”

 

She turned back to the computer screen, not taking the bait. “I wish these weren't so expensive.”

 

Jesse peered closer at the screen. “Oh, wow. Yeah.”

 

“These are officially licensed costumes,” she said, frowning. “So they look right, but they're more expensive. I can't really afford them.”

 

“ _You_ can't?” Jesse asked curiously. “What, your Dad still gives you an allowance?”

 

“No, I...actually make some money off the video site. Not a lot, but it's not like I have bills to pay.”

 

“Cool,” Jesse said. “So if you got big enough, it could be like, an actual job?”

 

“Yes Jesse, like an actual job,” She answered dryly.

 

Jesse ignored the tone and looked back at the costumes. “It's weird they make it so pricy. It's not a very complicated design. I mean, it's mostly just solid lines of a single color. It’d be easy to put together.” Hana perked up, turning to him curiously. Jesse didn't notice, talking more to himself than to her. “Although I suppose that's not fabric. It's supposed to be a jumpsuit, so it wouldn't look the same…” he trailed off, noticing Hana staring at him. “Uh…”

 

“Are you saying you could make this?” She asked, eyes sparkling.

 

“Um, I-something like it, maybe? Like I said, it wouldn't look the same if it was made with-”

 

“I don't care!” She interrupted him, excitedly. “If I bought the materials, could you really make it?”

 

Maybe it was the offer to buy the materials, or just her obvious excitement, but Jesse seemed to lose some of his hesitation.

 

“Something like it, anyway. I doubt I could do any of the detailing, but just a rough look alike? I think so.”

 

“In time for Halloween?”

 

“If you help me with my homework.”

 

“I will! I will! I totally will!”

 

Jesse backed up a pace, face flushed. “Y-you know it's not gonna be very good, right? Especially compared to those.”

 

“I'm not getting those anyway. And I've never had a homemade costume before!”

 

“Well…ok. I'll do my best.” Jesse was beat red.

 

Hana actually felt like jumping and down, but settling for rocking in her seat, clapping her hands. “This is gonna be so cool! I didn't know you could sew.”

 

“There are some hobbies aside from video games, you know.”

 

Excited as she was, Hana ignored the jibe. “My Dad has the rest of the day off, I'm sure he'd take us to a fabric store.”

 

“Well hold on, I don't know how much I'd need, or what shade to get and stuff.” Jesse protested.

 

“Well, come on then!” Hana stood up from her chair impatiently, gesturing toward the computer. “The measurements listed for these are good, and you can see the picture.”

 

Jesse was still red as he sat down, pulling up a full-sized image of someone in the costume. “Uh pencil and paper?”

 

Hana grabbed some and gave it to him. “I'll download a picture on my phone too.”

 

“Hey uh,” Jesse began, turning to face her. “Maybe don't spread it around that I'm doing this?” After a moment, he added, “or that I... _do_ this? I never mentioned it for a reason, you know.”

 

She didn't need to ask him what the reason was. They were both in high school. “I won't, but it'll be great! Don't worry so much.”

 

“I'm worrying more than ever,” Jesse mumbled. “I mean, Dad knows I mess with this stuff, obviously, but I've never told anyone else.”

 

“Aw,” Hana said, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing once. “Thanks Jesse.” He was scarlet as she pulled away, and she had to resist the temptation to continue messing with him. “I've never said your name or anything in my videos, so they won't know who you are when I say you made it.” After a moment, she added. “Though I suppose I shouldn't show them that picture of you, huh?”

 

“Well, I mean, it's not anyone we actually know, right?”

 

Hana considered the question. “Well, Fareehah watches from time to time. But she'd probably find out you made the costume anyway.”

 

“Probably,” Jesse agreed, conceding the point. “In that case, I guess it doesn't really matter.”

 

“Awesome! You're the best!”

 

“Hold on, how do you work this camera? I want to record that.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, despite that detour to Jesse's memory lane, this was a Hana chapter. Can't believe I actually stuck to what I set out to do.  
> Also, I know I never actually said the words “YouTube”, but...it's YouTube.  
> And one last thing, since I'm worried it'll get taken the wrong way-there are reasons for Jesse's lack of exposure to technology and his spotty memory of early childhood. They aren't just devices to drive exposition. (I mean, they *are* those things, just with actual in-story justifications.) All will be explained in time.  
> Thanks for reading, and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
